3x03 Very Sad Things
by Lili59
Summary: Suite du 3x01 - The beach is back et du 3x02 - Explain me if you can
1. Chapter 1

**Voix-off Gossip Girl**

**Vous m'aviez oubliée? Ici Gossip Girl, le Frank Sinatra des temps modernes: **

**Start spreadin' the news**

**I'm leaving today**

**I want to be a part of it**

**New York, New York**

**Bande de petits jaloux, avouez-le: vous aussi vous mourez d'envie de faire partie du monde de l'**_**Upper East Side**_**! Hum, et puisque je me sens d'humeur plutôt généreuse aujourd'hui, j'accepte de vous introduire au cœur des secrets les plus scabreux de Manhattan!**

**Commençons comme il se doit par Serena Van Der Woodsen, repérée dans un avion la ramenant actuellement des îles Fidji. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de première classe, elle sirote un soda allégé en profitant de la charmante compagnie de ses deux compagnons de voyage: Carter Baizen, sa nouvelle conquête type Robert Pattinson, et un mâle non-identifié, versant plutôt dans le genre George Clooney. Lequel des deux vous tente le plus? A vous de choisir!**

**Sans nul doute rentre-t-elle pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa mère, Lily Van Der Woodsen, et de son beau-père, Rufus Humphrey. Cette petite sauterie est organisée dans le plus grand secret par Dan et Jenny, enfants de Rufus, et par le meilleur ami de Dan, Nate Archibald, qui est aussi l'ex de Jenny … et peut-être bien son futur étant donné le rouge qui leur monte aux joues à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent!**

**Oui, je sais, cela peut sembler surprenant qu'un jeune millionnaire comme Nate passe ses vacances à organiser une fête pour deux quadragénaires, mais il faut dire que son ex petite copine, Vanessa Abrams, l'a lâchement abandonné pour roucouler avec un autre en Europe de l'Est au début des vacances scolaires. Vanessa qui est aussi la meilleure amie de Dan. C'est bon, vous suivez toujours?**

**Normalement, Nate et Dan auraient dû pouvoir compter sur l'aide de leur nouvel ami, Scott Rosson. Mais rien ne semble jamais être simple entre ces trois-là... Après avoir suivi Dan et Nate jusqu'à Miami, Scott a avoué qu'il était le plus grand admirateur de la prose de Dan. Tout aurait pu s'arranger, si l'arrivée de Lily n'avait pas bouleversé le jeune homme, le poussant mystérieusement à disparaître. Et, qui plus est, Lily elle-même ne semble plus dans son assiette depuis ce jour! Vous avez dit bizarre?**

**Heureusement, la joyeuse bande peut toujours compter sur l'aide de Chuck ****Bass, fils adoptif de Lily suite à son précédent mariage, maintenant que celui-ci a enfin fini par se rabibocher avec Blair Waldorf. Une semaine que ça dure, et pourtant... **

**Pourtant quelque chose me dit que, sous tout ce bonheur affiché, de sombres secrets sont en train d'éclore... Et bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi pour les propager:**

**I want to wake up in a city  
That never sleeps  
And find I'm a number one  
Top of the list  
King of the hill  
A number one **

**New York, New York!**

*** * * ****Générique**** * * ***

Scène 1

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent au ralenti, dévoilant le miroir qui les recouvraient à l'intérieur de la cabine. Haussant un sourcil, Nate tourna discrètement la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il replaqua une mèche de cheveux contre sa tempe avec la paume de sa main, puis admira le résultat. A côté de lui, Dan réprima tant bien que mal le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Fronçant soudain les sourcils, Nate se détourna légèrement et, plaçant une main devant sa bouche, souffla dessus pour vérifier son haleine. A ses côtés, Dan ne put contenir un rire étouffé. Son menton tremblotant témoignait de l'effort dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée.

Pris à son propre piège, Nate estima que l'attaque était la meilleure des défenses:

- Quoi? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Oh rien du tout! se débina Dan, les mains en l'air pour signaler sa rémission totale.

- Hum...

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur contemplation respective des portes de l'ascenseur, qui finirent par s'ouvrir. Prenant une grande inspiration, Nate déglutit avec difficulté. Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop: Dan éclata de rire. Nate lui lança un regard assassin et son ami préféra s'enfuir à toutes jambes, Nate sur les talons.

- Attends que je t'attrape! s'écria ce dernier, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Devant lui, Dan cavalait en riant ... jusqu'à s'arrêter net. Nate n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper et le percuta violemment dans le dos. Les deux compères se rattrapèrent l'un à l'autre au dernier moment, dans un imbroglio de bras et de jambes des plus comiques.

Enfin stabilisé, Nate releva la tête et découvrit la raison pour laquelle Dan s'était arrêté si brusquement: devant lui, vêtue d'un tailleur noir strict, les cheveux relevés en un chignon et lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Lily Van Der Woodsen leur barrait le passage. Le visage de Nate se défit. Pas à cause de Lily - rien d'étonnant à sa présence étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans son appartement. Non, ce qui le bouleversa, ce fut d'apercevoir, à l'autre bout du couloir, Jenny Humphrey qui gloussait en les observant dans cette position ridicule.

Rouge de honte, Nate se détacha brusquement de Dan et épousseta son veston pour se donner une contenance. A côté de lui, beaucoup moins gêné, Dan sourit à sa future belle-mère.

- Lily! Comment vas-tu?

- Bonjour Daniel, répondit Lily avec un pauvre sourire.

Elle ôta lentement ses lunettes de soleil et hocha la tête vers le jeune Archibald.

- Nathaniel... le salua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Dan.

- Oui, juste une insomnie...

- Encore? s'exclama le jeune Humphrey.

- Oui c'est...

Cherchant rapidement une raison valable à son état, Lily reprit:

- Ce sont simplement tous les préparatifs du mariage qui me taraudent.

- Oh! sourit Dan. L'angoisse de la future mariée, c'est bien connu!

Visiblement satisfait par cette explication, il éclata de rire.

- Tu sais que si on peut t'aider en quoi que ce soit... rappela-t-il.

- Merci Daniel, tu es adorable. Mais vous en faites déjà suffisamment avec nos enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon. J'ai l'impression que vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal...

- Avec Jenny aux commandes, on n'a pas vraiment le choix!

Donnant un coup de coude à Nate, qui fixait obstinément ses chaussures, il rajouta:

- Mais ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire, n'est-ce pas Nate?

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Dan reporta son attention sur Lily, certain de l'effet que la plaisanterie aurait eu sur sa future belle-mère. Mais, face à lui, Lily -le regard plus absent que jamais- ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Soudain, elle revint à elle et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- Oui, oui, c'est très bien... Très très bien. Veuillez m'excuser les garçons, mais je dois régler quelque chose.

Elle les dépassa et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Quelque chose à propos du mariage? demanda Dan.

En un instant, le visage de Lily perdit toute trace de couleur. Tête baissée, elle murmura dans un souffle:

- Oui... Je suppose qu'on peut voir ça comme ça...

Et elle se glissa sans bruit dans l'ascenseur, laissant les deux garçons interdits derrière elle.

Scène 2

Un léger soupir s'échappa de la gorge de Chuck. Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes que Blair s'amusait à le provoquer en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, et il lui devenait difficile de se contrôler.

Saisissant la jeune fille par les poignets, il la fit doucement basculer de l'autre côté du lit et se plaça sur elle, enserrant fermement ses hanches entre ses cuisses. Satisfait par cette victoire rapide, il laissa un demi-sourire moqueur s'épanouir sur son visage.

Blair haussa un sourcil, laissant clairement entendre que, s'il pensait avoir gagné la partie, il avait tout faux. Contractant ses abdominaux, elle souleva son bassin jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent toucher le cou du jeune homme, qu'elle entreprit de couvrir de baisers langoureux.

Toujours accroché aux poignets de Blair, Chuck n'était pas en mesure de se défendre. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Se laissant aller aux caresses de la jeune femme, il ferma les yeux et laissa son torse reposer contre celui de Blair. Sous le chemisier en soie bleu nuit, il sentait la poitrine féminine se durcir peu à peu, ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser son désir. Poussant un petit grognement, il tourna la tête et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Blair et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne avec délectation.

Blair profita de ce moment d'inattention pour libérer doucement ses poignets et glisser ses mains sous la chemise blanche de son petit-ami. Joueuse, elle entreprit de caresser du bout des doigts le moindre centimètre carré de son ventre.

C'en était trop: Chuck se laissa aller et, doucement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Blair tressaillit mais ne protesta pas ouvertement. Prenant cela pour un signe d'encouragement, Chuck laissa dériver sa main le long de la jupe fourreau noire, qu'il commença ensuite à remonter avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

La réponse fut immédiate: se détachant un instant des lèvres de Chuck, Blair fit lentement un signe de tête de gauche à droite pour signaler son refus, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ca commençait à devenir lassant...

- Pourquoi non?

Chuck s'était brutalement détaché d'elle et lui portait un regard accusateur.

- Je croyais que tout allait bien entre nous? poursuivit-il.

- Mais tout va bien! répliqua Blair en souriant.

Elle contracta ses abdominaux, prête une nouvelle fois à soulever son bassin pour trouver les lèvres de Chuck. Mais, plus rapide, le jeune homme plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, la forçant à rester allongée sur le lit.

- Blair... Si tout allait réellement bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais édicté cette règle ridicule...

- Ridicule? Sais-tu combien de garçons rêvent de ne pas avoir à s'occuper du plaisir de la fille, et de se concentrer uniquement sur la meilleure façon d'en recevoir?

- Qu'ils me contactent, je leur donnerai le numéro d'une ou deux call-girls.

Blair leva les yeux au ciel mais, imperturbable, Chuck poursuivit:

- Et qui plus est, même une prostituée n'interdit pas qu'on la touche. Alors?

- Alors je trouve ça excitant, c'est tout...

La jeune femme se cabra alors avec une telle vigueur qu'elle parvint à se détacher de Chuck et à l'embrasser.

- Non!

Chuck s'éloigna d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Vexée, Blair s'assit à son tour et laissa éclater sa colère:

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème?

- Mon problème, c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on me manipule. Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose Blair, et je veux savoir ce que c'est.

Etait-ce une impression, ou Blair avait-elle pâli l'espace d'un instant? Mais déjà la demoiselle se levait du lit.

- Où vas-tu? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore l'intention de t'enfuir!

Blair se détourna. Elle avait retrouvé le masque de sérénité qu'elle arborait depuis leurs retrouvailles une semaine plus tôt. Mutine, c'est presque en riant qu'elle répondit:

- Mon grand secret réside dans le fait que je doive aller aux toilettes. Tu sauras me retrouver ou faut-il que je laisse des petits cailloux jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets?

Carrant la mâchoire, Chuck se rallongea sur le lit. Non seulement Blair lui mentait, mais qui plus est elle semblait vraiment le prendre pour un imbécile...


	2. Chapter 2

******* * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Lily Van Der Woodsen et Blair Waldorf cacheraient-elles de sombres secrets à leurs proches? Après une courte accalmie, il semblerait que les cachotteries soient bel et bien de retour dans l'**_**Upper East Side**_**. Alors, à quand une rediffusion de **_**Menteuse Menteuse **_**? En attendant, allons jeter un coup d'œil à Jenny la vertueuse!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

Le carillon signalant la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur résonna discrètement dans le hall. Dan et Nate échangèrent un coup d'œil abasourdi: Lily avait vraiment agi de manière bizarre... Nate fut le premier à hausser les épaules, temporisant:

- Comme quoi, même après quatre « répétitions », le mariage stresse toujours autant les deux parties en présence!

Esquissant un demi-tour, Dan sourit:

- Tu te crois dans un tribunal ou quoi?

- Hum, qui sait... Avec Lily, c'est en général là que les mariages se terminent!

Sourcils froncés, Nate poursuivit:

- Enfin, sauf pour Charles Bass. Mais j'espère que ton père ne finira pas au même endroit que lui...

- Merci bien! s'exclama Dan, faussement outré.

Les deux jeunes gens entreprirent de remonter le couloir et, voyant l'air confus de Nate, Dan ne put s'empêcher de le faire marcher:

- Dois-je comprendre que tu espères qu'il se retrouve au tribunal pour divorcer de la femme de sa vie?

- Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien que j'apprécie ton père comme Lily! Pourquoi crois-tu que je participe à la préparation de leur...

Mais, voyant la malice dans les yeux de Dan, Nate comprit que son ami le menait en bateau.

- Ah ah ah... déclara-t-il ironiquement. Très drôle Dan, vraiment très très drôle...

- Le jour où mon frère fera preuve d'humour, je serais obligée de remettre en question la théorie selon laquelle cette famille m'a adoptée! les interrompit une jolie voix claire.

Derrière le bar de la cuisine américaine, Jenny Humphrey versait du café dans deux immenses mugs aux couleurs chatoyantes sans même les regarder.

Le visage de Nate se fendit en un large sourire en observant la silhouette menue qui lui faisait face. Derrière le comptoir, Jenny ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange: quelques longues mèches blondes s'échappaient de son chignon savamment négligé et tombaient voluptueusement sur ses épaules laiteuses, visibles sous un léger pull en mailles noires à large encolure.

En sentant Dan gesticuler en silence à côté de lui, Nate s'arracha à ce tableau pour le regarder. Le jeune Humphrey faisait mine de jouer du violon en pleurant d'extase. Nate lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Aïe!

Nate se pinça les lèvres: oups, il n'y était pas allé de main morte...

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins!

Dan et Nate éclatèrent de rire et, s'approchant du bar, se saisirent respectivement du mug que Jenny leur tendait. Saisi d'une brusque bouffée de bien-être et d'espièglerie, Nate ne put s'empêcher de décocher un clin d'œil à la jeune fille lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent sur la tasse.

Perdant toute la belle assurance qu'elle affichait depuis l'arrivée des garçons, Jenny sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

C'était insupportable: depuis une semaine qu'ils réglaient les derniers préparatifs, elle se transformait systématiquement en pivoine dès que sa peau entrait en contact avec celle de Nate. Chose qui, il fallait l'avouer, était de plus en plus fréquente...

- Merci... murmura Nate en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Il avala une gorgée du breuvage brûlant, sans détacher ses yeux de Jenny. La jeune fille se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour contenir le sourire béat qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres d'une seconde à l'autre.

Depuis une semaine, sa vie était un paradis : son père allait épouser la femme qu'il aimait, et qui n'avait rien de la méchante marâtre des contes de fées. Ses frères étaient heureux et l'épaulaient dans les préparatifs, et son prince charmant lui faisait les yeux doux. Elle avait même une robe de princesse qui attendait sagement dans sa chambre le jour de l'union!

Oui, vraiment, tout était parfait...

- Quel est le programme aujourd'hui? demanda Dan.

Oh, sans oublier Dan... Celui-ci n'était pas idiot, il avait forcément remarqué le petit jeu que Nate et elle avaient entrepris, et pourtant il semblait très bien s'accommoder de leur flirt naissant. A vrai dire, il avait même l'air de s'en réjouir! Jenny se demandait seulement si c'était parce qu'il avait là un bon sujet de plaisanterie, ou si l'idée que sa petite sœur sorte avec son meilleur ami ne lui apparaissait plus comme la pire des obscénités. Dans tous les cas, sa virée à Miami semblait lui avoir fait le plus grand bien, et le frère et la sœur retrouvaient aujourd'hui le lien qui les avait soudés de manière indéfectible pendant des années.

- Jenny? demanda-t-il à nouveau, la tirant de ses pensées.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Oui, heu... Donc... L'enterrement de leur vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon aura bien lieu demain, et je me suis arrangée avec Chuck pour que nous ayons accès au Victrola dès aujourd'hui. Vous aurez donc toute la journée pour vous occuper de la décoration pendant que je finirai les derniers costumes à la maison.

- Tu ne nous accompagnes pas au Victrola? l'interrompit Nate.

Sa déception était si palpable que Jenny sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Je dois vraiment terminer les costumes. J'ai déniché tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans les friperies, mais il faut encore que j'assemble les différents accessoires et que je les fasse ensuite livrer à tous les invités. Je dois vraiment terminer ça dans la journée, parce que je n'aurai jamais le temps demain entre le traiteur et les derniers préparatifs à encadrer... s'excusa-t-elle avec une légère pointe de stress dans la voix. Je ne suis même pas certaine que j'aurai le temps de vous accompagner à l'aéroport pour aller chercher Eric et Serena demain matin, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Dan.

- Pas grave... De toute façon tu les verras le soir-même! relativisa son frère.

- Et tu n'as besoin de personne pour t'aider à préparer les costumes? demanda Nate d'un air innocent.

- Ah le lâcheur! râla Dan.

Jenny se pinça les lèvres de contentement et répondit avec un petit sourire:

- Etant donnée la décoration que nous avons imaginée, il vaut mieux qu'on concentre nos forces là-dessus. Je vais appeler Chuck pour voir s'il peut vous rejoindre. Peut-être que Blair pourra l'accompagner? Je préfèrerais qu'une fille pourvue de bon goût vous supervise en mon absence...

- Dans ce cas, tu peux compter sur moi!

Cette voix grave et douce...

Comme dans un film, Jenny détacha son regard de Nate et tourna la tête au ralenti vers la source du bruit, tout en sachant d'ores et déjà qu'elle venait de quitter le paradis.

Accoudée contre la porte, Vanessa Abrams leur souriait.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

La nouvelle exposition de la _Bedford Avenue Gallery_ était … « impressionnante »: du hall d'entrée au mur derrière le bar, toutes les cloisons étaient recouvertes d'épaisses tentures en velours bordeaux sur lesquelles « l'artiste » du mois avait créé un immense patchwork d'éléments les plus divers. De la primevère séchée aux draps rougis de sang, en passant par la fourrure de ce qui semblait avoir été un hamster dans une autre vie, l'ensemble semblait totalement disparâtre et résolument incohérent. Le chaos était encore accentué par la musique primaire qui sortait, tonitruante, d'immenses enceintes cachées derrière le tissu.

Se bouchant les oreilles, Lily s'engouffra dans le lieu maudit et chercha Rufus des yeux. Imperturbable, celui-ci s'activait sans ciller derrière le comptoir. Lily se précipita en sa direction.

- Rufus! cria-t-elle, les mains toujours sur les oreilles.

Aucune réaction.

- Rufus! hurla-t-elle encore plus fort. Rufus!

En vain. La jeune femme fit alors le tour du comptoir et, à l'aide de son coude, tapota le dos de son compagnon. Rufus leva les yeux vers elle et son visage s'épanouit aussitôt.

- Lily, chérie, quelle bonne surprise!

- Tu veux bien baisser le son?

- Quoi?

- Baisser le son!

- Ah, oui!

L'exposant se dirigea vers la platine dissimulée dans un coin de la pièce et baissa la « musique » jusqu'à un niveau acceptable. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement et, ôtant les mains de ses oreilles, vérifia que ses petites perles Scherlé étaient toujours à leur place.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour supporter un vacarme pareil? demanda-t-elle, passablement irritée.

- Pardon? Ah, oui, c'est vrai...

Se rappelant un détail important, Rufus retira de ses oreilles deux petits bouchons en plastique jaune.

- Des boules Quiès... murmura Lily. J'aurais dû m'en douter...

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix! rigola Rufus en s'approchant de sa fiancée.

- Et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement diminuer le volume?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ainsi que l'artiste a imaginé son œuvre...

- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que « ça »...

Elle désignait une bouteille d'eau en plastique accrochée à la tenture.

- … c'est de l'art?

- Bien sûr! répliqua Rufus, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Et dans ce cas, aurais-tu la gentillesse de me dire quel est le sens de cette … « création »?

- Eh bien c'est tout simplement une allégorie de la vie, mais vue sous une nouvelle perspective: l'artiste montre ici combien la création de la vie n'est absolument pas magique, et naît au contraire dans un climat de violence et de bestialité. C'est très novateur...

Lily garda le silence un instant avant de demander:

- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas?

- Absolument... répondit Rufus avec un léger sourire. Mais cette explication plaît beaucoup aux ados férus de vampirisme cherchant à redécorer leur chambre version Twilight...

Lily fronça les sourcils un instant.

- Rassure-moi... Jenny n'est pas fan de Twilight?

- Si. Mais elle est interdite d'accès jusqu'à la fin de l'exposition.

- Excellente initiative...

Poursuivant la plaisanterie, Rufus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

- Bonjour, chère et tendre fiancée humaine...

Lily reçut le baiser avec bonheur et ses yeux étaient pleins de joie lorsque Rufus se détacha doucement d'elle.

- Je te sers quelque chose? Café? Thé? Sang AB négatif?

- Je prendrais volontiers une eau pétillante...

- Oh, je viens de recevoir cette eau française que tu aimes tant!

Lily le regarda farfouiller dans le frigo plein à ras-bord, le cœur débordant d'amour et d'affection. Rufus était un tel ange... Elle avait beau chercher, pas une seule fois en vingt ans elle n'avait senti vaciller l'amour qu'il lui portait. Pas une seule fois il ne lui avait manqué de respect. Au contraire, il l'avait comblée chaque jour de mille petites attentions délicates que lui seul était capable d'avoir.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

Et elle, pendant ce temps-là... Pendant ce temps-là, elle avait donné naissance à un fils sans le lui dire. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait appris, il avait trouvé la force de lui pardonner. Comment pouvait-elle refaire la même erreur?

- Voilà! Avec une rondelle de citron c'est bien ça?

- C'est bien ça...

Comment pouvait-elle mentir à nouveau à l'homme qui découpait en ce moment-même une rondelle d'agrume avec un soin qui trahissait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait?

Mais avait-elle le choix?

Se tournant vers la porte d'entrée, elle se revit, une semaine plus tôt, entrer dans la galerie avec Jenny. L'échange de banalités et de rires habituel jusqu'à ce que Dan lui présente son nouvel ami, Scott. Scott qui avait pâli en la voyant. Scott qui l'avait fuie comme la peste, dédaignant la main polie qu'elle lui tendait. Scott qui avait une tache de naissance en forme de quart de lune sur son épaule droite.

- Eh voilà!

Rufus lui tendait un verre d'eau dont elle s'empara avec le sourire le plus convaincant qu'elle pût. Tandis qu'il se préparait un café latte, elle plongea dans ses souvenirs...

De leur fils, à la maternité, elle ne se rappelait plus grand chose... Elle l'avait tenu à peine quelques minutes dans ses bras avant que les services sociaux ne l'emportent. On lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux rompre le cordon maternel en même temps que le cordon ombilical... Groggy, épuisée, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien du nourrisson. Une seule et unique chose était gravée dans sa mémoire: au moment où elle l'avait tendu à l'assistante sociale, au moment où ses mains avaient lâché son petit corps chétif, elle avait vu une tache de naissance. Un quart de lune, sur son épaule droite. Exactement comme celle de Rufus.

- Lily?

Le retour au présent fut brutal. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, Lily reprit pied dans le monde réel.

- Oui. Excuse-moi Rufus...

Face à elle, son fiancé l'observait, sourcils froncés. Il hésita quelques instants, cherchant ses mots, puis se lança:

- Lily, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ces derniers jours... Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions en parler?

Eh voilà, on y était... Lorsqu'elle avait quitté son appartement quelques minutes plus tôt, sa résolution était prise: elle allait tout dire à Rufus. Plus de mensonge, plus de secret... Elle allait tout lui dire et, ensemble, ils feraient toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Une équipe soudée.

- Est-ce que c'est par rapport au mariage? continua son fiancé. Est-ce que tu es prise de doutes? Auquel cas ce n'est pas grave Lil', nous avons tout notre temps... Si tu souhaites que nous reportions le mariage de quelques semaines il n'y...

Le reste de ses paroles se noya dans un brouillard d'idées tandis qu'un bourdonnement se mit à résonner dans les oreilles de la jeune femme.

Annuler le mariage? Il était prêt à annuler le mariage? Bien sûr que oui... Rufus était prêt à tout pour elle. Mais s'il pouvait faire ça pour la femme qu'il aimait... Elle se remémora la volonté dont il avait fait preuve quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de leur fils. Une force et une détermination farouches, plus grandes encore que celles qu'il avait mises en œuvre pour la reconquérir. Alors que se passerait-il s'il apprenait, à quelques jours du mariage, que leur fils était peut-être en vie?

Question idiote: elle connaissait la réponse à coup sûr... Il annulerait tout. Peu importerait tout le travail de préparation jeté à la poubelle et les cancans que cela engendrerait. Il annulerait tout, non seulement pour se lancer à corps perdu dans la recherche, mais aussi... Le cœur serré, Lily fut obligée d'admettre ce qui la bouleversait autant: surtout il la quitterait elle, pour ne pas avoir retenu Scott à la galerie ce jour-là, pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité assez vite et qu'il ait ainsi une vraie chance d'attraper la chair de sa chair. Ce n'est pas le mariage qu'il jetterait aux oubliettes. Non, c'était elle...

- Je suis simplement fatiguée Rufus.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche.

- Mais je peux t'assurer que me marier avec toi est en ce moment la chose que je désire le plus au monde...

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son amant.

- Je veux être ta femme Rufus Humphrey, et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de le devenir...


	3. Chapter 3

******* * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Lorsqu'on apprend qu'un « Abrams » est un char d'assaut américain, on ne trouve plus rien d'étonnant à ce que Vanessa A. ait débarqué sans crier gare dans l'****_Upper East Side_****, piétinant les plates-bandes NATurelles de Jenny Humphrey au passage. Tous aux abris: la déclaration de guerre ne saurait tarder!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

- Vanessa! s'exclama Dan, ravi.

Se levant aussitôt de son tabouret, il enlaça sa meilleure amie avec force.

- C'est bon de te revoir! déclara-t-il avec son sempiternel sourire.

- C'est bon de rentrer à la maison! répondit Vanessa sur le même mode.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Jenny détourna son regard de cette touchante scène de retrouvailles pour dévisager Nate. Bouche bée, celui-ci semblait totalement sous le choc. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait présager le moindre enthousiasme face au retour impromptu de son ancienne petite amie. Mais, et là son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, rien ne signalait non plus que cela lui déplût.

- Salut Jenny!

Prenant une longue inspiration, Jenny tenta de recouvrer son calme et c'est même avec un sourire pincé qu'elle parvint à rendre son salut à Vanessa. Cette dernière ne remarqua pas la froideur de son bonjour, son attention toute entière étant concentrée sur le jeune Archibald.

- Bonjour Nate... murmura-t-elle enfin.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits.

- Heu, salut V...

Nate lança un regard en coin à Jenny, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi pris entre deux eaux. L'adolescente releva le menton, triomphant sur son ennemie par ce simple regard du jeune homme, et entreprit de toiser Vanessa. Déjà perplexe face au mutisme de Nate, cette dernière semblait désormais totalement désorientée par l'attitude de Jenny. De son côté, Dan s'avisa de la complexité de la situation et tenta de détendre l'ambiance clairement tendue.

- Vanessa Abrams de retour dans la Grosse Pomme, j'arrive pas à y croire!

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rater le mariage de ce bon vieux Rufus?

- Le mariage n'aura pas lieu avant plusieurs jours, tu avais le temps, rappela Jenny.

Réalisant combien l'intonation de sa voix avait été sèche, elle tenta de se rattraper tant bien que mal:

- Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on visite l'Europe de l'Est, c'est dommage que tu n'en aies pas profité jusqu'au bout...

- Oh tu sais, le Danube est partout le même, que ce soit à Prague ou à Budapest!

- Est-ce qu'il est vraiment bleu? demanda Dan en référence à l'œuvre de Strauss.

- Absolument pas!

- Et le mythe s'écroula... se lamenta Dan.

- A qui le dis-tu! Mais il est tout de même très beau!

Vanessa tourna un regard gêné vers Nate et tenta de l'inclure dans la conversation:

- Tu te souviens lorsque nous avons mis les pieds dedans?

- Oh que oui, l'eau était gelée! s'exclama Nate, se détendant tel un ressort face à ce bon souvenir. C'était devant le Parlement hongrois, côté Pest. Magique...

- Oui, mais il faisait tellement chaud ce jour-là! reprit Vanessa, ravie de l'enthousiasme du jeune homme. Alors juste après on s'est précipité chez le marchand de glaces ambulant sur l'île Margit!

Se tournant vers Dan, Nate expliqua:

- Si tu voyais ça, c'est génial! C'est une île au milieu du Danube. Un peu comme l'île de la Cité à Paris pour te faire une idée...

- Tu m'en diras tant... plaisanta Dan. C'est vrai que je connais Paris comme ma poche!

- Oui, enfin... Sauf que là elle est entièrement piétonne et consacrée aux sports et aux jeux. L'été, il y a même un immense festival en plein air qui y est organisé... Comment il s'appelle déjà? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Vanessa.

- Le _Sziget Festival_! « Sziget » veut dire « île » en magyar, tout simplement...

- Hum, les interrompit Jenny, on voit que tu as eu l'occasion de pratiquer la langue avec les locaux Vanessa!

Un silence pesant s'installa aussitôt. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Jenny se délecta du rouge qui montait aux joues de Vanessa tandis que Dan, la bouche en cul de poule, se lança dans une observation approfondie du plafond. Néanmoins, la blondinette perdit son sourire narquois en remarquant l'air blessé de Nate. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu... C'est juste que les regarder ainsi, à se remémorer combien ils avaient été heureux à l'autre bout du monde, s'était révélé insupportable... Et finalement, c'était pire maintenant: car non seulement l'air triste de Nate augmentait ses craintes quant à l'attachement qu'il ressentait encore pour Vanessa, mais qui plus est elle se sentait mal de l'avoir ainsi blessé...

Heureusement, Dan se posa une fois encore en sauveur:

- Bon, et si on s'y mettait? Vanessa, tu nous accompagnes au Victrola alors?

- Avec plaisir! Enfin, si ça ne te pose pas de problème Nate.

- Pas de souci...

- Alors on y va! s'exclama Dan en tapant dans ses mains. A plus sœurette!

Vanessa fit un petit signe de la main à la jeune Humphrey et suivit Dan dans le couloir. Restés seuls dans la cuisine américaine, Nate se leva lentement et marmonna d'un air embêté:

- Bon eh ben... Salut...

Et sans plus de cérémonie il rejoignit ses camarades devant l'ascenseur. Au moment où les portes s'ouvraient, une voix tirant dans les aigus résonna dans le couloir:

- Attendez!

Le trio regarda Jenny le rejoindre à toutes jambes.

- J'ai changé d'avis... expliqua-t-elle. Finalement, je préfère garder un œil sur la déco. Le prends pas mal Vanessa, mais c'est assez complexe et tu n'étais pas là quand...

- Pas de souci, je comprends, temporisa la jeune femme.

- Et les costumes? Je croyais que c'était « urgent »? demanda Dan, qui n'était pas dupe. Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de rester ici et d'avancer dessus?

Furieuse, Jenny plissa les yeux. Se retenant de rire, Dan poursuivit néanmoins son argumentaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interrompe:

- Pas de souci, j'ai pensé à tout! Je vais demander à Vanya d'apporter ma machine à coudre et la malle avec tous les costumes au Victrola. Je les préparerai tout en supervisant la déco!

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Jenny haussa un sourcil satisfait.

- Alors, on y va? leur proposa-t-elle, une main tendue vers l'ascenseur.

Dan s'exécuta, suivi de prêt par Vanessa. Jenny prit soin de monter en troisième, s'interposant ainsi entre V et Nate dans la zone étroite et potentiellement dangereuse que représentait une cage d'ascenseur aussi minuscule.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

**- Et que proposes-tu en échange? Autant te prévenir: je n'accepte que les propositions indécentes…**

Dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, Blair s'arrêta net. Apparemment, Chuck avait profité de son escapade aux toilettes pour entamer une conversation téléphonique des plus douteuses… Parcourant sur la pointe des pieds les quelques mètres qui la séparaient encore de la porte, elle se colla dos-à-dos contre le mur juste à côté, l'oreille à l'affût.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir oublié? reprit Chuck d'un air contrarié. Tu me le rappelles presque chaque jour…

Blair fronça les sourcils: quelqu'un faisait-il chanter Chuck eu égard à une expérience passée qu'il tenterait par tous les moyens de dissimuler?

- Tu me le paieras un jour très chère, poursuivit la voix rocailleuse cette fois franchement menaçante, j'espère que tu le sais…

Des menaces maintenant? Seigneur, la situation était encore plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée! Mais pourquoi Chuck ne lui avait-il rien dit? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas confié à elle?

- Blair? s'étonna Chuck au téléphone. Il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle accepte de se joindre à ta petite sauterie, mais je le lui demanderai puisque tu l'exiges.

Dans le couloir, Blair fit les gros yeux. Pardon? Cette fois, c'en était trop: il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose… Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester là à ne rien faire quand Chuck était retenu prisonnier dans les griffes d'une monstrueuse traitresse! Elle se glissa à pas de louve dans la chambre, dans laquelle Chuck –tourné vers la fenêtre- poursuivait:

- Bien … maîtresse.

A cet instant, le jeune homme fit volte-face et Blair eut la surprise de le découvrir un sourire aux lèvres, le regard malicieux. Un regard qui s'obscurcit dès qu'il découvrit Blair derrière lui.

- Je te rappelle.

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone d'un geste sec tandis que les idées de sa petite amie se bousculaient dans sa tête: Chuck plaisantait. Il jouait. Avec une jeune femme. Qui la connaissait. Et qui organisait une « petite sauterie »…

- Jenny Humphrey… grommela Blair en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- Exact. Comment as-tu deviné?

- Eh bien, étant donné qu'un de tes appels sur deux lui est consacré depuis une semaine, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de faire appel à mon flair de fin limier pour résoudre cette affaire mon cher Watson!

- Tu sais bien que c'est…

- … à cause de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Lily, je sais, merci.

S'emparant d'un magazine féminin au pied du lit, Blair l'ouvrit à la section mode et se plongea dans la recherche de la paire de Louboutin qui irait rejoindre le jour-même sa collection privée.

- Je les rejoins au Victrola, annonça Chuck. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Sans façon.

- Blair…

Relevant la tête, Blair lança un regard méprisant à Chuck tandis qu'elle déclarait, implacable :

- Ce n'est pas parce que Charles Bass a décidé de devenir le caniche de Jenny Humphrey que je dois à mon tour m'abaisser à une telle infamie.

Et elle se replongea dans son magazine, percevant le bruit des pas de Chuck diminuer peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence absolu reprenne enfin ses droits sur l'appartement.


	4. Chapter 4

******* * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Ce n'est certes pas un conflit ouvert mais une véritable guerre froide qui fait rage au Victrola! Mais attention Little J: à défaut d'être un fin stratège, V n'en reste pas moins une bombe atomique! **

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

- Non, les panneaux doivent être emboîtés les uns dans les autres pour qu'on ne puisse plus voir la décoration habituelle derrière!

Jenny leva les bras au ciel, à bout de nerfs. Ces ouvriers ne comprenaient décidément rien… Ce décor était un simple jeu de construction, une série de planches peintes et qui se clipsaient les unes aux autres pour créer au final un décor cohérent. Le tout avait été fabriqué sur mesure par une société qui fournissait habituellement les studios hollywoodiens, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur, c'était un jeu d'enfant!

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, elle aperçut Vanessa qui s'approchait dangereusement de Nate.

- Vanessa! s'exclama-t-elle juste à temps.

La jolie métisse tourna la tête et, quittant à regret son objectif, bifurqua jusqu'à la jeune Humphrey.

- Il faut absolument que je me remette à la confection des costumes, commença la blondinette de l'air le plus aimable. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de re-re-re-montrer à ce type comment clipser les panneaux les uns aux autres s'il te plaît ?

Vanessa jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, poussant un soupir déçu en voyant Nate toujours préposé au déballage des cartons.

- Bien sûr… finit-elle par accepter à contrecœur.

- Merci, tu es un ange...

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Jenny retourna à sa machine à coudre installée dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Saisissant un nouveau blouson dans la malle, elle entreprit d'y coudre une immonde frange noire sur toute la longueur de la manche droite. Jenny tira légèrement la langue, concentrée: jusqu'à la semaine précédente, elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de travailler le cuir, la tache était donc ardue. Enfin, elle releva la tête et, tendant le blouson à bout de bras devant elle, admira le résultat. C'était du bon boulot…

Satisfaite, elle reposa le vêtement, dévoilant ainsi le reste de la pièce à ses yeux. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt: à l'autre bout de la salle, Nate –qui avait terminé le déballage des cartons- avait rejoint Vanessa et lui parlait à l'oreille.

- Je peux te parler? murmura Nate.

Le visage de Vanessa s'illumina, avant de se fermer aussi sec. Se tournant vers l'ouvrier, elle s'assura d'un regard que ce dernier avait enfin compris le système de montage des panneaux avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Elle se pinça les lèvres et commença:

- Nate, je…

- Non, laisse-moi parler.

Le jeune Archibald prit une inspiration et, une lueur de détermination dans les prunelles, se lança:

- Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et… Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme ça entre nous.

Vanessa eut un petit sursaut.

- Comme ça quoi?

- Comme … « ça ». On est là, comme deux idiots à gigoter et à se demander sur quel pied on doit danser… « Ca » bizarre quoi!

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler…

- Crever l'abcès.

- Exactement!

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un sourire, ravis d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Alors qui commence? demanda V.

- Honneur aux dames… proposa Nate en rigolant.

- Ah ça t'arrange bien hein! rit la jeune fille.

Reprenant son sérieux, elle prit les mains de Nate dans les siennes et commença:

- Nate je suis désolée. Jusqu'à ce que tu fasses tes valises à Varna, je n'avais pas compris que… Enfin, je ne savais pas que me voir avec Aleksei te faisait autant de mal. Lorsque tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais m'accompagner en Europe, j'ai vraiment cru que tu parlais en tant qu'ami, jamais je n'aurais pensé que…

- Oh oh oh !

Nate retira précipitamment ses mains de celles de Vanessa.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis rentré à New York parce que j'étais … jaloux ?

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas? demanda Vanessa, surprise.

- Non!

Nate partit en un franc éclat de rire.

- Je suis parti parce que j'en avais marre de tenir la chandelle, c'est tout!

- Vraiment? demanda la jeune fille, circonspecte. Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer?

- Promis!

- Non parce que tu sais, Aleksei rentre à NYU en septembre et on va essayer de voir où toute cette histoire nous mène… Alors si jamais tu as encore des sentiments pour moi, il faut me le dire pour que j'évite de…

En sentant Nate poser ses mains sur ses épaules, elle se tut enfin et écouta ce que le jeune homme avait à dire.

- Je te le promets. Mon cœur est… Enfin, disons que mon cœur va très bien en ce moment, et que j'espère sincèrement qu'Aleksei et toi ça marchera. C'est un type bien…

- Je sais! sourit Vanessa, béate d'amour. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir négligé au point que tu aies préféré prendre tes jambes à ton cou plutôt que de rester avec nous une minute de plus…

- Pardonnée!

- Alors amis?

- Amis!

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent dans les bras, heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur ancienne complicité sans qu'aucun sentiment de gêne ne vienne entacher leur bonheur de se retrouver.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Jenny détourna la tête. Elle n'avait pas manqué une miette de ces touchantes retrouvailles, quoique sans le son : mais les mots doux murmurés à l'oreille, les mains dans les mains, les sourires, les rires, et maintenant les embrassades parlaient d'eux-mêmes… Il ne manquait plus que le baiser langoureux et les violons pour que la scène d'amour idyllique fût parfaite.

Du revers de la main, elle essuya les larmes de rage, de dépit et de tristesse qui lui montaient honteusement aux yeux.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

**- Y'a quelqu'un?**

Refermant la porte du loft derrière lui, Dan réalisa que la question était purement rhétorique : avec Jenny au Victrola et la porte du loft ouverte, Rufus était forcément à la maison. Et en effet, un instant plus tard retentit la voix grave de son père:

- Je suis dans ma chambre!

Dan fronça les sourcils: son père dans sa chambre à deux heures de l'après-midi un jour de semaine? A moins qu'il ne fût en compagnie de Lily, c'était mauvais signe…

Intrigué et même un peu alarmé, le jeune homme rejoignit donc rapidement la chambre paternelle où il découvrit son père, assis sur le rebord du lit, seul, et jouant doucement un air de guitare mélancolique tout en fredonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Rufus releva la tête, les yeux encore rêveurs, sans s'arrêter de jouer néanmoins. Mais, en découvrant l'air inquiet de son fils, il revint aussitôt à lui:

- Rien… J'ai cette mélodie qui me trotte dans la tête depuis deux bonnes heures… Je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer déjeuner ici pour récupérer ma guitare.

- Hein hein... Et tu es courant qu'il est deux heures de l'après-midi là?

- Déjà? s'étonna Rufus. Le temps passe si vite… Je n'ai même pas encore déjeuné!

Malgré ses efforts, Rufus n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. S'asseyant à côté de son père, Dan demanda:

- Une idée de … ce qui a provoqué cette brusque bouffée d'inspiration?

Rufus eut un sourire en coin et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils.

- Crois-tu que le grand Rufus Humphrey, leader des Lincoln Haxvk –classé neuvième meilleur groupe de rock oublié des années 90 par le magazine _Rolling Stone_- ait besoin d'un événement particulier pour être inspiré?

- Oh c'est juste que le grand Rufus Humphrey, leader des Lincoln Haxvk –classé neuvième meilleur groupe de rock oublié des années 90 par le magazine _Rolling Stone_- ne m'avait pas habitué à plagier les balades déprimantes de Scorpions! railla Dan.

- Ouch ! Si déprimant que ça?

- Je crois qu'elle filerait même le bourdon à Bryan Adams…

Rufus poussa un soupir et posa sa guitare à côté de lui.

- C'est Lily, reconnut-il.

- Hum…

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris?

- Pas vraiment. Je l'ai croisée ce matin, elle avait l'air encore plus crevée qu'hier. Sachant qu'hier elle avait déjà l'air plus crevée qu'avant-hier. Et qu'avant-hier…

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, l'interrompit Rufus en souriant.

Ravi d'avoir arraché un sourire à son père, Dan reprit son sérieux:

- Elle est simplement vannée à cause des préparatifs du mariage p'pa. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien…

- Oui sans doute. Mais… J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Je connais Lily depuis des années, et je sais quand quelque chose cloche.

- Et là ça cloche…

- Oui.

Dan garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant.

- De quand date ce changement de comportement?

- Eh bien justement, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Et ce matin, je crois que j'ai mis le doigt dessus: elle est devenue bizarre il y a environ une semaine. C'était le jour où Scott est venu pour la dernière fois à la galerie.

- Scott? demanda Dan, surpris. Tu crois que Lily connait Scott?

- Impossible… soupira Rufus en hochant la tête. Je l'ai observée lorsqu'elle lui a tendu la main. Elle ne le connaissait pas, c'est certain. Personne ne peut jouer aussi bien la comédie…

- Alors?

- Alors je n'en sais rien!

Rufus se leva du lit et rejoignit la fenêtre. Tout en regardant à travers la vitre, il poursuivit:

- J'ai beau y réfléchir, ça n'a pas de sens.

Se tournant vers Dan, il lui demanda:

- A propos, tu as reçu de ses nouvelles?

- Non… déclara Dan. Et lorsque je l'appelle, je tombe systématiquement sur son répondeur.

- Tu lui as laissé un message?

- Oui, plusieurs même!

- Et il ne t'a pas rappelé?

- Pas une seule fois.

- Suis-je le seul à trouver étonnant que ton plus grand fan, qui était prêt il y a encore quelques semaines à t'épier jusqu'à Miami, ne prenne aujourd'hui plus la peine de prendre un seul de tes appels?

- Vous avez dit bizarre? confirma Dan.

Rufus fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants. S'approchant de son fils, il tendit la main vers lui et réclama:

- Passe-moi ton téléphone.

- Quoi?

- Passe-moi ton téléphone idiot, je vais pas te le manger!

Dan s'exécuta et observa sans plus de question son père farfouiller dans son portable. Heureusement pour lui que sa vie intime était réduite à zéro en ce moment. A l'époque où il sortait avec Serena, la reine du texto coquin, cette fouille aurait pu se révéler hautement embarrassante.

Enfin, Rufus porta le combiné à son oreille.

- Bonjour Scott. C'est … Rufus. De New York. Tu sais, la galerie où tu allais tous les jours… Ecoute, je sais que mon appel doit te sembler bizarre mais… Ca fait des jours que tu ne viens plus à la galerie et je m'inquiète, tout comme Dan. Est-ce que tout va bien? Donne-nous des nouvelles ok? Si tu veux, tu peux me joindre au 917-188-3294. Bye.

Raccrochant, Rufus tendit le téléphone à son fils.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'appeler? demanda ce dernier, circonspect.

- Aucune idée. Mais en tout cas, s'il ne le fait pas, ça voudra dire qu'il a quelque chose à cacher…

- Hum. Tu sais, j'ai mené ma petite enquête sur ce type: il est clean.

- On verra bien… soupira Rufus. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'étais pas censé préparer la fête aujourd'hui?

- Si, je suis seulement venu récupérer un escabeau supplémentaire. Ce ne sera pas de trop…

Rufus arqua un sourcil.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que vous manigancez…

- Oh t'inquiète, c'est juste pour les strip-teaseuses. Comme elles seront sur des échasses, il leur faudra un siège à la bonne hauteur pour se reposer… Tu comprends, on sait qu'en matière de femmes, tu as toujours eu un faible pour les girafes…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Lily apprécie tout cet effeuillage…

- T'inquiète, on a prévu les gogo dancers habillés en rockers has-been pour elle! D'ailleurs, on a même réussi à faire venir en tant que guest star le neuvième rocker le plus has-been des années 90 selon le magazine _Rolling Stone_!

Mais il ne reçut qu'un coup d'oreiller sur le coin du nez pour toute réponse.


	5. Chapter 5

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Blair Waldorf se prendrait-elle pour Aline Cedrac dans Alone in the Dark? Dans tous les cas, si Manhattan est crédible en Shadow Island, reste à définir quelles forces obscures peuvent ainsi hanter la reine du royaume! Attention Votre Majesté: à force de ténèbres, vous pourriez perdre de vue votre prince, aussi charmant soit-il!**

* * * Scène 1 * * *

Blair referma son magazine d'un coup sec. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle lisait la première phrase de l'article consacré à la mise aux enchères d'une dizaine de pièces griffées Franck Sorbier à Lyon (cadeau idéal que pourrait lui offrir son père, dont le vignoble n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de là) sans parvenir à en déchiffrer le sens.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, calculant que Chuck devait être arrivé au Victrola désormais, ou peu s'en fallait. Elle se leva de son lit, impatiente, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non non et non ! En prenant Chuck comme petit-ami, elle avait choisi un empereur conquérant, un loup aussi dangereux que majestueux. Etait-ce sa faute s'il agissait aujourd'hui davantage comme un poltron que comme Napoléon? Chuck Bass, fils modèle! Chuck Bass, frère dévoué!

Frère… La bonne blague. Comme si Jenny Humphrey voulait Chuck pour frère! Leurs débuts chaotiques sur le toit lors de sa fête _Kiss the lips_ n'étaient un secret pour personne à Constance. Donc de deux choses l'une: soit Little J jouait la carte de la petite sœur fragile pour assurer sa propre sécurité, soit elle commençait à en pincer pour le bad boy qui l'avait si fortement effrayée lors de ses débuts à Manhattan.

Se mordant les lèvres, Blair fit volte-face et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Mais, arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle fit un violent effort sur elle-même et se contraignit à ne pas bouger. Pourtant, juste là, à quelques mètres à peine, se trouvait le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

Non.

Pas cette fois.

Ca suffisait. Tout cela n'était que chimère, et elle le savait pertinemment. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec Chuck une semaine plus tôt, elle cherchait continuellement la petite bête. Incapable d'attendre le malheur qui la frapperait inexorablement un jour ou l'autre, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de provoquer Chuck, de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle avait voulu qu'il explose, histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle s'était donc montrée insupportable ces sept derniers jours, et pourtant… Pourtant il faisait toujours preuve de la même affection. Elle avait beau faire, il n'en démordait pas. Ses yeux lui répétaient toujours son amour, ses mains son désir, ses lèvres sa passion.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête ce petit jeu stupide. Chuck l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Et tout allait bien. TOUT ALLAIT BIEN. C'est elle qui finirait par tout gâcher si elle continuait.

Et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Blair se concentra et alla chercher son manteau calmement, concentrée, se murant dans sa résolution pour ne pas craquer à la tentation à quelques mètres…

Elle poussa un soupir soulagé lorsqu'elle grimpa dans le taxi en bas de chez elle. Le plus dur était fait... Elle se laissa même aller à un sourire en imaginant combien Chuck serait heureux en la voyant débarquer au Victrola. Elle ferait preuve de bonne volonté, de bonne humeur même. Elle les aiderait! Après tout, qui avait organisé les meilleures fêtes de Constance ces quatre dernières années ?

Queen B était de retour. Et ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir...

* * * Scène 2 * * *

- Ahhhhhhhh!

Comme dans un film, Vanessa eut la sensation de tomber au ralenti. Durant les deux secondes de sa chute, elle eut le temps de penser à la douleur qui allait bientôt la déchirer et de se fustiger pour ne pas avoir été plus prudente alors qu'elle clipsait, du haut de son échelle, les panneaux recouvrant le plafond du Victrola. Enfin, elle eut le temps de fermer les yeux et de grimacer, attendant anxieusement le « boum » final...

… qui n'eut pas lieu.

Ouvrant un œil, Vanessa tourna la tête, surprise. Elle se trouvait à un bon mètre du sol, suspendue dans les airs. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et découvrit, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, le visage souriant de Nate. Qu'est-ce que? C'est en jetant un coup d'œil vers le sol qu'elle comprit enfin: en la voyant glisser de la plus haute marche de l'escabeau, Nate s'était précipité vers elle et l'avait rattrapée dans ses bras.

- Nate!

- Est-ce que ça va?

Encore choquée, elle ne comprit pas la question qui se perdit dans le brouillard épais qui l'entourait. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, son taux d'adrénaline et son rythme cardiaque revenant à la normale, elle reprit ses esprits et se laissa gagner par une vague de reconnaissance chaleureuse.

- Nate! Merci!

Et elle claqua deux bises affectueuses sur les joues du jeune homme qui la reposa par terre en riant de soulagement.

- Espèce de grosse maligne! Je t'avais pourtant dit d'être prudente!

- Désolée...

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Je t'imaginais déjà avec la colonne vertébrale brisée!

Cet imbécile, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet! Une seconde de réflexion suffit à Vanessa pour comprendre que le meilleur moyen de l'apaiser était de le taquiner.

- Aucune chance! Il y a toujours un preux chevalier pour sauver les princesses en danger!

- Ouais... D'ailleurs, à partir d'aujourd'hui, appelle-moi Superman!

Et le jeune homme, apaisé, partit en un franc éclat de rire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dure ne mette un terme à la bonne humeur générale:

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mr Kent et Melle Lane mais, si vous en avez terminé, on a encore du pain sur la planche...

Lorsque Vanessa tourna la tête, Jenny avait déjà fait volte-face et, raide comme un i, les poings fermés, se dirigeait vers les toilettes des dames. C'est vrai, avec toute cette histoire elle en avait oublié que Jenny elle aussi se trouvait avec eux, sous l'échelle, au moment de sa chute.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Vanessa. Je la trouve bizarre depuis tout à l'heure!

Tournant la tête vers Nate, elle le découvrit suivant attentivement Jenny du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte des toilettes ne se referme sur elle. Reprenant ses esprits, Nate tourna la tête vers Vanessa.

- Pardon?

- Je disais que Jenny agit bizarrement depuis ce matin.

- Tu as remarqué toi aussi?

Nate eut un sourire en coin. Dans le genre bizarre, lui aussi était pas mal. Il avait l'air … content de lui. Et en même temps contrarié. Bizarre bizarre...

- Oui j'ai remarqué, confirma Vanessa.

Lui donnant un coup de coude, elle lui décocha un clin d'œil et déclara:

- Allez, tu peux me le dire...

Nate rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

- Te dire quoi?

- Jenny... Elle craque pour quelqu'un hein?

Nate hoqueta de surprise.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Hé! Je suis pas stupide, j'ai bien vu que depuis qu'il est arrivé elle agit bizarrement!

Nate releva la tête, désorienté.

- Hein?

Désignant une silhouette masculine occupée à donner des ordres à l'autre bout de la pièce, Vanessa reprit:

- Jenny... Elle craque pour Chuck, non? C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi nerveuse depuis tout à l'heure!

Bouché bée, Nate l'observa en silence, comme s'il lui fallait quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Enfin, il explosa de rire.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Mais non, pas du tout!

- Jenny et Chuck... parvint-il à articuler tout en continuant à rire. Jenny et … Chuck! Alors celle-là elle est bonne!

Bon, apparemment, non seulement Nate ne partageait pas sa théorie mais en plus il la prenait pour une folle.

- Je vois pas en quoi cette idée est risible!

- Mais, mais... Jenny et … Chuck!

Son disque-dur était peut-être rayé pour qu'il répète sans cesse la même phrase?

- OK, Jenny et Chuck n'ont pas toujours été en très bons termes. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence, mais depuis ce matin ils ont l'air très, très proches!

- Ils n'ont pas trop le choix avec les préparatifs!

- Oui mais à ce point... Pendant la seule heure où Chuck n'était pas là, Jenny l'a appelé trois fois. Et depuis qu'il est arrivé ils travaillent en vrai binôme, sans cesse collés l'un à l'autre!

Si Nate avait arrêté de rire, il ne semblait toujours pas prendre son hypothèse au sérieux. C'est donc tout sourire qu'il répondit:

- Et autant te dire que, après-demain, lorsque la fête sera passée, ces deux-là ne s'adresseront plus la parole si ce n'est au traditionnel brunch dominical des Humphrey!

- Je ne suis vraiment pas sure... Il suffit de voir combien elle fait des efforts avec toi pour se rendre compte qu'elle est partie pour du long terme.

Cette fois, Nate ne sourit plus du tout. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et, la voix un peu enrouée, demanda:

- Pardon?

- Ben c'est évident non? Même si, clairement, tu agaces Jenny depuis ce matin, elle fait quand même des efforts pour être sympa avec toi! Et tu sais pourquoi?

Nate secoua la tête, tendu.

- Ben parce que, si elle veut avoir une chance avec Chuck, elle sait qu'elle doit bien s'entendre avec son meilleur ami!

Et, posant les mains sur ses hanches, Vanessa hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était arrivée au terme de sa démonstration.

Au même instant, Jenny sortit des toilettes des dames et leur lança un regard assassin. Prenant une grande inspiration, luttant visiblement contre sa mauvaise humeur, elle fit un sourire pincé à Nate et se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers Chuck.

Nate fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il y a encore deux semaines, Jenny ne supportait même pas l'idée de travailler avec lui. Une semaine plus tôt, elle avait aidé Chuck et Blair à se rabibocher. Et quand bien même, Jenny, sa Jenny, ne pourrait jamais être attirée par un type comme Chuck!

Cependant, de l'autre côté de la salle, Jenny était arrivée au niveau du propriétaire des lieux. Sans relever la tête de sa liste des tâches, ce dernier marmonna quelques mots et, à la consternation de Nate, le visage soucieux de Jenny se fendit en un large sourire. Riant à moitié, elle donna un coup d'épaule à Chuck qui, quoique toujours plongé dans son bloc-note, sourit en coin.

Nate eut l'impression que tout son sang quittait son corps. Le rythme cardiaque ralenti, il blêmit en un instant, l'esprit vide, le visage défait.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Jenny tourna la tête vers lui. Son beau sourire s'effaça dès qu'elle vit l'air consterné de Nate dont le regard passait successivement de Chuck à elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant visiblement à comprendre la raison d'un tel état chez le jeune homme. Enfin, son visage se détendit en un instant et, jetant un regard à Chuck, elle sembla le voir pour la première fois. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Nate et, fermant son visage, haussa les épaules comme pour signaler qu'elle ne comprenait pas son attitude et s'en fichait éperdument.

Nate déglutit avec difficulté et se força à reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua la tête, prêt à se traiter d'imbécile pour avoir cru un seul instant l'hypothèse de Vanessa lorsque la réalité le rattrapa: à l'autre bout de la pièce, Jenny avait passé son bras sous celui de Chuck et l'entraînait vers le comptoir en riant.


	6. Chapter 6

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Archibald Haddock aurait-il perdu le contrôle de son joli navire? Mille milliards de mille sabords, attention Capitaine Junior: quand Little J prend la barre, il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle ne largue pas les amarres! **

* * * Scène 1 * * *

- Chuck, tu veux bien me prêter ton stylo s'il te plait? minauda Jenny de l'autre côté du comptoir, là où se tenait habituellement le barman.

Imperturbable, Chuck garda les yeux rivés sur son livret, rayant soigneusement une nouvelle tâche effectuée.

- Il y en a un juste devant toi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... reconnut Jenny avec un petit rire mal à l'aise.

Se penchant outrageusement sur le comptoir, elle prit tout son temps pour laisser l'occasion à Chuck de regarder ses petits seins ronds comme des pommes. Peine perdue: Chuck ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

Jenny poussa un soupir navré. Mais bon, après tout, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance: de là où il se tenait, Nate ne voyait Chuck que de dos. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir que le petit numéro de charme de Jenny n'avait aucun effet sur son meilleur ami.

Et encore heureux que ça ne fonctionnait pas! Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment ridicule, inutile d'en rajouter! A vrai dire, la simple idée que Chuck puisse prendre ses avances au sérieux lui donnait la chair de poule.

Réprimant un frisson, Jenny se consola vite: après tout, le jeu en valait la chandelle! Car cette leçon de séduction digne d'Aubade faisait beaucoup d'effet à Nate qui, furibond, venait de laisser une nouvelle fois tomber un panneau sur le sol. Plus concentré sur le petit manège de Jenny que sur le décor, c'était la troisième fois qu'un tel incident se produisait. Si Jenny n'avait pas été aussi ravie par sa jalousie, elle se serait fâchée de voir ses très chers panneaux autant malmenés.

- Chuck?

- Hum?

- J'ai l'impression que Nate et Vanessa auraient bien besoin d'aide pour clipser les panneaux du plafond...

- Je ne te retiens pas... déclara Chuck, impassible.

Jenny jura intérieurement. Chuck n'avait vraiment pas l'air décidé à lui faciliter les choses. Faisant le tour du comptoir, elle se plaça derrière lui et, vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'œil que Nate les regardait bien, elle entreprit de masser la nuque de son futur frère, tout en pouffant de rire en imaginant la tête de Nate derrière elle.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser de froisser le col de ma chemise? demanda Chuck, d'un flegme olympien.

Jenny se pinça les lèvres.

- Mais tu as l'air tellement stressé! Laisse-moi t'aider à te détendre...

Chuck releva la tête et, poussant un soupir agacé, fit soudain volte-face. Il saisit la jeune fille par le bras et, d'un coup brusque, l'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Leurs bouches étaient si proches l'une de l'autre qu'une des mèches de cheveux de Jenny voleta sous le souffle de Chuck. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, les prunelles plantées dans celles de l'autre.

Le bruit d'un objet se brisant sur le sol interrompit cet arrêt sur image.

Tournant lentement la tête, les deux jeunes gens découvrirent sur le seuil de la porte Blair Waldorf, le visage défait, les débris d'un objet non-identifié aux pieds. Tandis que celle-ci faisait volte-face et quittait le Victrola en courant, Chuck baissa la tête et poussa un soupir las. Se levant calmement du tabouret, il réajusta son veston et entreprit de la suivre.

Néanmoins, en arrivant au niveau de Nate et de Vanessa au milieu de la pièce, il sembla changer d'avis. Pivotant sur ses talons, il se tourna vers Jenny restée près du bar et parla assez fort pour que cette dernière puisse entendre ses propos:

- La prochaine fois que tu souhaiteras rendre Nathaniel jaloux pour t'assurer qu'il ne retombe pas dans les bras de son ex petite copine fraîchement débarquée d'Europe de l'Est, aie l'amabilité de ne pas me mêler à ton petit triangle amoureux veux-tu?

Et, après avoir jeté un regard noir à Nate, il sortit du Victrola pour se lancer à la poursuite de Blair.

* * * Scène 2 * * *

La main droite élégamment posée sur son abdomen, Chuck remontait posément le couloir du Victrola en élaborant son plan d'attaque: d'abord l'appartement de Blair. Ensuite le parc où elle aimait se promener et donner du pain aux canards avec Dorota. Pour finir les magasins de luxe de la cinquième avenue. Et, s'il ne la trouvait à aucun de ces endroits, alors il retournerait l'attendre chez elle. Oui, aucun doute: il la trouverait.

Étonnamment, il se sentait très calme. Car, pour être tout à fait honnête, cette impression de déjà-vu était … rassurante.

Une semaine plus tôt, Jenny avait tout fait pour que Blair apprenne la vérité sur sa soi-disant « aventure » et lui pardonne. Et, visiblement, ça avait marché.

Visiblement.

Car, au-delà des apparences, Blair ne lui était pas revenue. Son enveloppe corporelle, certes, était là. Mais ce n'était qu'une coquille vide. Que ce soit dans ses paroles, dans ses gestes ou dans ses réactions, Blair n'était plus elle-même. Tout en elle n'était que détachement. Comme si elle « acceptait » les événements. Or, la véritable Blair Waldorf n'acceptait pas les événements: elle les provoquait.

Alors oui, la jalousie de Blair vis-à-vis de Jenny était rassurante. Rassurants les mots, durs, qu'elle avait prononcés à son encontre quelques heures plus tôt dans sa chambre. Rassurant le fait qu'elle n'accepte pas de le voir se rapprocher physiquement de Jenny.

Quoique, tout compte bien réfléchi, cette fuite n'était pas la réaction qu'on aurait pu escompter de la véritable Blair Waldorf. Dans pareille situation, cette dernière aurait fait la moue, se serait approchée à grands pas des deux coupables et aurait copieusement insulté Jenny avant de rompre avec Chuck. A cette idée, le principal intéressé ne put réprimer un sourire. Ca, c'était sa Blair.

Mais enfin, mieux valait une fuite qu'aucune réaction du tout. A choisir, cela semblait plus conforme aux réactions fortes et dynamiques de la femme qu'il aimait que cette sorte d'apathie dont il était le témoin depuis une semaine.

En sortant du Victrola, Chuck plissa les yeux, ébloui par le soleil éclatant de ce début d'après-midi aoûtien.

Blair avait beau essayer de donner le change, il n'était pas dupe. Derrière le masque de sérénité qu'elle arborait toute la journée, il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et d'ailleurs, le masque tombait régulièrement en miettes, donnant un aperçu du mal-être de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi acceptait-il cela? Parce que c'était de sa faute, et il le savait. Si Blair était aussi étrange, si elle n'était qu'une piètre imitation d'elle-même, c'était parce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire confiance depuis le quiproquo de la semaine précédente. Ca ne pouvait être que cela: rien d'autre n'avait changé depuis, il n'y avait donc pas d'autre explication.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, il se montrerait patient. Déjà sa Blair lui revenait. En s'enfuyant certes, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, mais elle lui revenait.

Soudain, son sourire se figea: quand il disait que Blair était en train de lui revenir, il ne le pensait pas au sens littéral du terme...

Et pourtant, là, à une dizaine de mètres, c'était bel et bien Blair qui venait à sa rencontre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta juste devant lui et l'observa un instant dans les yeux, avec ce demi-sourire qu'elle affichait continuellement depuis une semaine. Comme si, par ce sourire, elle voulait lui prouver que tout allait bien.

Comme si Blair Waldorf était du genre à sourire toute la journée.

Comme si le regard de Blair Waldorf était habituellement vitreux.

Mensonge mensonge mensonge.

Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Blair sur sa joue, le désarroi le saisit au plus profond de son ventre. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, il aurait été heureux que Blair ne tombe pas dans ce malentendu. Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de la gifler, de lui hurler de se venger.

- On y va? demanda-t-elle gentiment, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Elle n'allait pas bien... Pas bien du tout... Mais ça allait s'arranger. Il fallait que ça s'arrange.

Car, cette fille-là, cette fille creuse et vide, il la détestait.


	7. Chapter 7

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Minuit sonne à l'horloge de GG, le jour J est enfin arrivé! Alors, ces enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon seront-ils aussi mouvementés que dans le film **_Very Bad Things_**? A défaut d'enterrer le corps d'une strip-teaseuse, certains de nos protagonistes feraient peut-être bien d'enterrer la hache de guerre: de Very Bad Things à **_Very Sad Things_**, il n'y a qu'une lettre d'écart. Alors, sans accord de paix, qui sait si certains de nos jolis couples ne finiront pas au placard?**

* * * Scène 1 * * *

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous séparer, déclara Lily en se tournant vers Rufus et Dan.

- Tu as raison, obtempéra ce dernier. Vous n'avez qu'à aller chercher Serena au terminal 1, j'irai chercher Eric au terminal 3.

- Tu ne préfères pas aller chercher Serena? s'étonna Rufus.

- Hum... grimaça Dan. Même si elle et moi serons bientôt frère et sœur, je ne suis pas sûr que Carter verrait d'un très bon œil le fait que je sois leur unique comité d'accueil!

- Pourquoi ne pas aller tous ensemble d'abord au terminal 3 et ensuite au terminal 1? proposa Rufus. L'avion d'Eric arrive dix minutes avant celui de Serena, nous devrions avoir le temps de le récupérer et d'aller chercher sa sœur ensuite, non?

Dan secoua la tête.

- Imagine qu'il ait du retard? rétorqua-t-il. Non, vraiment, allez-y à deux! J'insiste!

Rufus se tourna vers Lily en haussant les épaules, se soumettant de bonne grâce à la proposition de son fils. Lily ouvrit la bouche quelques instants mais, à bout d'arguments, la referma aussitôt pour mieux mordiller sa lèvre supérieure.

- Mais c'est à dire que... bredouilla-t-elle.

Dan jeta un coup d'œil à son père: sans surprise Rufus fronçait les sourcils. Lily recommençait à agir bizarrement. Depuis leur départ de l'appartement, elle n'avait cessé d'avoir des idées saugrenues: prendre deux véhicules (idée abandonnée), s'arrêter pour acheter un café à emporter (Dan s'était chargé de la course tandis que les fiancés étaient restés dans la limousine), et maintenant la voilà qui semblait déçue de faire équipe avec Rufus!

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Dan ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter: visiblement, ses tentatives pour laisser Lily seule avec son père ne convenaient pas à sa future belle-mère. Alors que voulait-elle exactement? Qu'il tienne la chandelle? Qu'il quitte définitivement l'aéroport? Bizarre...

- Tu as raison Lil'.

Dan sortit de ses pensées. Face à lui, Rufus souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Il vaut mieux être prudents et nous séparer. Mais est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'aller chercher Serena avec Dan plutôt qu'avec moi?

Dan fronça les sourcils.

- Hein? Mais...

Peine perdue: Rufus ne l'écoutait pas. Bien au contraire, il poursuivait:

- Je crois me rappeler qu'il y a un magasin de musique dans la zone du terminal 3. Or comme je suis à court de cordes, ça m'arrangerait de m'y arrêter.

Dan s'apprêtait à protester mais Lily le prit de court:

- Bien sûr Rufus, je comprends. Tu nous rejoins au terminal 1 lorsque Eric sera arrivé?

- Bien entendu!

Rufus déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fiancée avant de prendre une des allées qui s'ouvraient sur sa droite.

- Prends soin de mon fils! s'exclama Lily en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Et toi du mien! cria Rufus sans se retourner.

Lily se tourna vers Dan en souriant tandis que celui-ci se grattait la tête.

- Apparemment, Rufus avait envie de jouer à _Wife Swap_*! rit-elle.

Il était si agréable d'entendre le joli rire de Lily que les interrogations de Dan s'évanouirent. Proposant son bras à sa belle-mère, il conclut:

- Il devrait faire attention: je suis en âge de jouer le mari à échanger! Et, avec une belle femme comme toi, je pourrais me laisser tenter!

Et il haussa deux fois les sourcils pour accentuer l'effet comique. Lily éclata de rire et, saisissant le bras de son futur beau-fils, remonta avec lui le couloir qui menait au terminal 1.

_* Émission de télé-réalité adaptée en France sous le titre de « On a échangé nos mamans »_

* * * Scène 2 * * *

- Franchement, ça devient tout bonnement ridicule! maugréa Vanessa en appuyant sur la touche « pause » de son caméscope et en le retirant de son trépied.

Depuis le début de la matinée, Jenny, Nate et elle-même s'étaient tacitement arrangés pour travailler dans trois coins différents du Victrola. Et un triangle amoureux matérialisé dans l'espace, un! Car, même séparés, les trois points étaient reliés par les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient: Vanessa regardait Jenny qui regardait Nate qui regardait Vanessa. Quand ce n'était pas Vanessa qui regardait Nate qui regardait Jenny qui regardait Vanessa. Ou, encore mieux, quand Jenny lançait un regard assassin à Vanessa et à Nate, qui échangeaient entre eux un regard gêné. Ou alors...

Ahhh! Il y avait de quoi exploser!

- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'en réalité il n'y a PAS de triangle amoureux! s'énerva Vanessa. Nate et moi sommes seulement amis!

Elle rembobina la bande du caméscope et entreprit de revisionner les derniers plans. Dans une telle situation, décida-t-elle, mieux valait se concentrer sur son travail.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette tension. Depuis le départ mouvementé de Blair et Chuck la veille, les préparatifs s'étaient déroulés dans une atmosphère pesante: suite à la petite phrase assassine de Bass, Jenny et Nate avaient commencé par échanger un regard étonné puis, rougissant violemment, ils avaient tous les deux baissé la tête et étaient retournés sans un mot à leur tâche attitrée. Ils l'avaient laissée en plan, là, au milieu de la pièce, totalement désarçonnée.

Jenny re-re-re-craquait pour Nate?

Vanessa perdit un instant le fil de ses pensées en repérant, sur la gauche de l'écran tactile du caméscope, un ouvrier qui se curait le nez à l'aide de son index.

- Beurk... grimaça-t-elle.

N'empêche, ça prouvait que son objectif avait été atteint: en posant la caméra sur un trépied au lieu de l'avoir au poing, tout le monde semblait en avoir oublié sa présence et avait agi de manière plus naturelle. Voilà qui donnerait un meilleur aperçu à Lily et à Rufus de la réalité des préparatifs lorsqu'elle leur offrirait la vidéo à leur mariage!

D'un autre côté, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça: l'ambiance était tellement lourde qu'elle allait devoir se surpasser au niveau du montage... C'était insupportable, elle en avait envie de baffer Jenny et Nate! Si ça continuait, ils allaient finir par gâcher la soirée!

Mais, à vrai dire, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer en catimini: c'était surtout à elle-même qu'elle en voulait. Encore une fois, elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Tout d'abord, en revenant d'Europe comme si de rien n'était, en n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que certaines relations avaient pu évoluer en son absence. Ensuite, en attisant sans le vouloir la jalousie de Jenny en affichant sa complicité retrouvée avec Nate. Enfin, en titillant la jalousie de Nate en parlant d'un possible béguin de Jenny pour Chuck.

Pff... Lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer pour avoir une telle idée.

Vanessa sourit en découvrant les images suivantes de la vidéo: au fond de la salle, Nate et elle s'amusaient derrière la platine du DJ à écouter des musiques idiotes. Enfin un peu de légèreté! Mais très vite, le sourire de V s'effaça: une tête blonde venait de s'interposer entre la caméra et la scène. Même en ne voyant la silhouette que de dos, Vanessa reconnut tout de suite les longs cheveux blonds et le tee-shirt marin.

- Jenny... murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, Nate releva la tête et Jenny fit volte-face pour lui tourner le dos. Son visage se retrouva face à la caméra.

Le cœur de Vanessa eut un raté.

Très loin de la colère ou de l'indifférence que Jenny leur témoignait dès que leurs regards se croisaient depuis la veille, le visage de l'adolescente exprimait un immense chagrin. Ses lèvres tremblaient, témoins involontaires de l'effort que Little J fournissait pour ne pas pleurer. Déjà elle essuyait du revers de la main ses yeux pleins de larmes et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, sortait du champ de la caméra.

Vanessa arrêta la bande et releva la tête. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Jenny s'entretenait avec le traiteur et désignait différents coins de la pièce. Reportant son attention sur Nate, V le vit lorgner Jenny du coin de l'œil, l'air de rien, à la fois admiratif et abattu.

- Sacré Nate... Ton pouvoir décisionnel ne serait jamais ton point fort...

Vanessa leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir.

Pff... Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis le CM2 mais bon... Avait-elle le choix? Elle allait jouer le rôle d'entremetteuse et mettre une bonne fois pour toutes fin à tous ces malentendus, permettant enfin à ces deux handicapés du cœur de se retrouver.

Ah la la... Franchement, mais que feraient-ils sans elle?


	8. Chapter 8

******* * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Repéré: Eric Van Der Woodsen au sortir de l'avion le ramenant de Charlotte. Bienvenue au nid jeune oisillon, mais prends garde: durant ta période de migration, beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées. Alors, ta famille, la trouveras-tu recomposée ou décomposée? **

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

Se retrouver en tête à tête avec Daniel ne s'était pas révélé aussi facile qu'elle l'avait escompté. Heureusement, grâce à un coup du hasard providentiel, Rufus avait dû les laisser seul à seul et elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à la deuxième partie de son plan.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son futur beau-fils. Menton pointé vers le haut, celui-ci cherchait des yeux Serena et Carter dans la foule qui commençait à sortir de la passerelle.

Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps... Mais comment mettre le sujet « Scott » sur le tapis de manière suffisamment naturelle pour que Daniel n'ait pas la puce à l'oreille?

- Daniel...

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle.

- Je me demandais... Est-ce que tout est prêt pour ce soir?

- Il reste encore quelques petits détails à régler, mais rien de bien méchant.

- Ah... Très bien, très bien... Vous avez eu suffisamment d'aide pour tout mettre en place?

- Oh que oui, plus qu'il n'en faut même! Entre Jenny, Nate, Vanessa, Chuck, moi et tous les employés du Victrola, il n'y a eu aucun problème!

Le visage de Lily se fendit en un sourire. Ca y est, la transition était toute trouvée: il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander si ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à la galerie, Scott, les avait également aidés.

Naturel. Indétectable. Parfait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sure de sa victoire, mais Daniel la prit de court en passant un bras autour de ses épaules:

- Lily... Tu es suffisamment stressée à cause des préparatifs du mariage, tu ne vas quand même pas commencer à t'inquiéter également pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille? Fais-moi plaisir et pense à autre chose!

Lily eut un petit sourire contrit qui disparut bien vite: raté... Daniel avait déjà repris son étude de la foule.

- Mais... J'espère que ces préparatifs ne vous auront pas pris trop de temps? reprit la jeune femme. Ce sont tes vacances annuelles après tout, en profites-tu correctement? As-tu le temps de t'amuser et de voir tes autres amis?

- Bien sûr! Je bouquine, je me balade... Mais tu sais, organiser cette fête c'est vraiment sympa. On est tous ensemble, on se marre bien. Le seul truc c'est que...

- Oui?

Inconsciemment, tout son corps s'était tendu vers la nouvelle. Qu'avait pu faire Scott pour gêner les préparatifs?

Daniel haussa un sourcil face à cette réaction enflammée mais poursuivit néanmoins:

- C'est que je m'étais fixé comme objectif d'écrire mon premier roman cet été. Et, très sincèrement, j'ai beau me torturer les neurones, je n'ai aucun sujet qui me vienne en tête...

Les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent un peu. Alors ce n'était que ça?

- Hé! Ce n'est pas Serena que je vois là-bas?

Lily releva la tête. Daniel pointait du doigt une tignasse blonde. Mettant ses mains en porte-voix, il cria:

- Serena!

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers eux. Il s'agissait bien de Serena. Daniel secoua les bras en l'air pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et entreprit d'aller à sa rencontre lorsqu'une main agrippa fermement son bras.

Il se retourna, surpris, et découvrit Lily, le visage fermé, plus tendue que jamais.

- Daniel... Le jeune garçon que tu m'as présenté la semaine dernière à la galerie...

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Scott?

- Oui. Depuis quand le connais-tu?

Daniel regarda un instant sa future belle-mère, abasourdi par son attitude. Mais très vite sa surprise et sa légèreté s'évaporèrent et c'est très calme qu'il répondit:

- Depuis un mois seulement, c'est un habitué de la galerie. Mais ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu.

Lily garda le silence un instant, ses prunelles plantées dans celles de Daniel.

- Et... Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose de … particulier?

- « Particulier » comme quoi Lily?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, atterrée par sa propre bêtise. En voyant Serena s'approcher et en sentant la possibilité de parler avec Daniel s'éloigner, elle en avait oublié toute forme de prudence.

- Et alors? On ne dit plus bonjour à son fils?

Lily pivota sur ses talons et découvrit derrière elle une silhouette trapue et bronzée.

- Eric! s'exclama-t-elle, tout en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

Le fils prodigue était enfin revenu … et l'avait miraculeusement sauvée des soupçons de Daniel.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

**- Où es-tu? susurra la voix rauque à l'autre bout du téléphone.**

Blair s'empara d'une paire de spartiates dorées à semelles compensées et l'observa sous toutes les coutures tout en répondant nonchalamment:

- Chez _Macy's_. En recevant mon costume ce matin, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucune paire de chaussures qui allait avec.

- Ce n'est guère étonnant... sourit Chuck.

Blair marqua un temps d'arrêt dans le magasin.

- Tu as vu mon costume?

- Non, la rassura son petit-ami, Jenny n'a pas voulu. Elle a dit que tu voulais me faire la surprise.

- Gentille fille... ironisa Blair.

- Oui. Très gentille... confirma Chuck d'une voix plus que jamais sensuelle.

Blair s'arrêta dans le magasin, le souffle coupé. Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais et, après avoir doucement expiré entre ses lèvres, préféra changer de sujet:

- Les préparatifs se passent bien? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

- Tout est quasiment réglé. Jenny gère la situation de main de maître. Comme tout ce qu'elle entreprend d'ailleurs... Une vraie reine.

Blair s'arrêta à nouveau dans une des allées du magasin, sonnée.

- J'en suis ravie. Bon eh bien, je...

- Quand vas-tu me demander ce qui s'est passé entre Jenny et moi hier? l'interrompit Chuck.

Blair ouvrit légèrement la bouche et, le regard fuyant, bredouilla un instant:

- Qu... Pardon?

- Hier, tu nous as surpris Jenny et moi dans un moment qui a dû te paraître intime. Et pourtant tu ne m'as demandé aucun compte.

L'effet de surprise passé, Blair reprit ses esprits:

- Ai-je une raison de m'inquiéter?

- Aucunement.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi veux-tu que je m'inquiète?

- Parce que c'est ce que tu avais fait la dernière fois, avec Anita.

- Oui. Et la dernière fois, avec ta masseuse, je me suis inventée des films et j'ai eu mal pour rien. J'ai retenu la leçon, merci.

Elle ne reçut qu'un silence pour toute réponse.

- Mais bon, reprit-elle, si tu as vraiment envie que ta petite-amie soit non seulement incapable d'évoluer mais qu'en plus elle souffre pour rien, je peux très bien agir de manière aussi infantile que la dernière fois, puisque, apparemment mon attitude te dérange...

- Ce n'est pas ce que...

- Si, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix froide. C'est exactement de ça dont il s'agit. Tu essaies de m'enfermer dans la petite case que tu as dessinée pour moi et tu refuses que je sois une personne autre que celle que tu imagines. Madonna se réinvente tous les mois, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas moi aussi évoluer?

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Chuck réfléchit un instant.

- Donc, si tu ne me demandes rien, c'est parce que désormais tu as … confiance en moi?

- Exactement. Et aussi parce que je sais à quel point tu as envie d'avoir une famille autour de toi. Or, dans quelques heures, Jenny fera partie de cette famille. Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant ou de déplacé dans le fait que tu te rapproches d'elle. Ai-je tort?

- Non.

- A la bonne heure! s'exclama Blair. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai une paire de chaussures affreuses à dénicher avant ce soir. Rendez-vous chez moi à 18 heures pour la séance d'habillage?

- Disons plutôt 17h30, murmura Chuck d'un air coquin. Histoire de prendre notre temps pour nous déshabiller...


	9. Chapter 9

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Mais que se passe-t-il chez les Van Der Woodsen à quelques heures de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Lily Bass? Alors qu'on s'attendait à d'émouvantes retrouvailles à l'aéroport JFK, voilà que Serena se met à éviter sa famille pour fuir avec un inconnu beaucoup trop âgé pour elle ! Y aurait-il anguille sous roche? Bien entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour mener l'enquête … tout en gardant un œil sur les Humphrey! Allez, courage Little J : apparemment Vanessa a quelque chose à te dire... Qui sait, ça pourrait être une bonne nouvelle concernant le bel Archibald? **

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

**- Je peux te parler?**

Jenny fit volte-face et découvrit Vanessa, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, elle ou Nate, depuis le départ précipité de Chuck, Jenny sentit un mélange de gêne, de jalousie, de colère et de tristesse s'emparer d'elle. Dans ces circonstances, il avait été difficile de travailler avec eux ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, mais elle s'était accrochée, tâchant d'être forte pour le bien de son père et de Lily.

Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et, fermant son cœur, s'arma de courage. Elle se tourna vers l'employée à qui elle donnait des ordres un instant plus tôt et la congédia d'un signe de tête. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Vanessa, espérant qu'elle venait lui parler de l'organisation de la fête.

- Un problème avec la vidéo? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, la rassura Vanessa, tout marche comme sur des roulettes.

- Hum... Et pour la musique? demanda Jenny, en prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder la platine du DJ.

Elle le savait: sur la scène du Victrola, Nate était en grande conversation avec le disc-jokey quant à la programmation musicale du soir.

- Nate gère, estima Vanessa.

- Parfait.

Jenny haussa les sourcils et fit une petite moue, sous-entendant que, dans ce cas, elles n'avaient plus rien à se dire. En fait, c'était avant tout une technique de survie: quelques secondes de plus et elle ne répondait plus de son comportement.

Elle sortit du Victrola et accueillit avec bonheur les rayons du soleil caressant son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête pour mieux en profiter, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air chaud. Peut-être pourrait-il illuminer un peu son cœur de l'intérieur?

- Tu es amoureuse de Nate hein?

Jenny ouvrit les yeux, surprise, et découvrit que Vanessa l'avait suivie hors de la salle.

- Pardon?

- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure...

- Mais pas du tout!

La dénégation était sortie toute seule, du tac au tac, sans réfléchir. Un peu comme quand, à la maternelle, on l'accusait d'avoir un amoureux.

- Pourquoi mens-tu?

Jenny fronça les sourcils. L'étonnement disparu, elle prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. Avait-elle eu raison de dire cela? Après tout, son précédent mensonge sur sa soi-disant passion pour Chuck n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation et la couvrir de ridicule...

Jenny secoua la tête: mais avait-elle le choix? Que se passerait-il si elle reconnaissait devant Vanessa qu'elle était en effet amoureuse du petit-ami que celle-ci venait de reconquérir le jour précédent? Ca ne ferait que compliquer leur situation, et ils n'avaient vraiment pas ce luxe à quelques heures seulement de la fête: Lily et son père passaient avant tout.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Jenny, je te connais depuis que tu es haute comme trois pommes, alors arrête de me prendre pour une idiote!

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Jenny sentit la colère poindre le bout de son nez. Pourquoi Vanessa venait-elle l'interroger à ce sujet? Si c'était si évident que ça, à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie?

- Crois ce que tu veux... marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le Victrola lorsque la voix de Vanessa retentit dans son dos.

- Mais il faut que tu saches que...

- Stop!

Jenny fit volte-face et planta son regard acéré dans celui de V.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, siffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin? Ca y est, tu es contente, Nate m'a tourné le dos, il t'est revenu? Félicitations! Après tout, c'est bien ce que tu as cherché toute cette année, non? Voilà, tu as gagné. Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire avec tes questions? Tu t'attends à quoi exactement? A ce que je m'effondre? A ce que je t'applaudisse? Désolée, mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir!

Vanessa fit un pas en arrière, abasourdie. De son côté, Jenny exultait: ah ça faisait du bien! Certes, cette tirade n'était que le fruit de sa colère et masquait son chagrin, mais peu importait: elle avait peut-être perdu, mais au moins elle perdait la tête haute.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? demanda Vanessa, atterrée. Que je trouve du plaisir à te voir souffrir?

- Bien entendu! s'exclama Jenny, les mains sur les hanches. Et arrête de prendre cet air de chien battu, comme si ce que je te disais te faisait mal... Dois-je te rappeler que tu as caché la lettre que Nate m'avait écrite et qui aurait permis qu'on se remette ensemble?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as humiliée publiquement en me faisant porter une robe transparente et que c'est CA qui a fait que Nate t'a définitivement plaquée? s'emporta à son tour Vanessa.

- Peu importe!

- Non, pas « peu importe »! Si Nate t'a tourné le dos, c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu n'es qu'une garce!

Vanessa s'arrêta et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Et tu sais quoi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudain très calme. Il a eu bien raison. Tu ne le méritais pas à l'époque, et tu ne le mérites toujours pas aujourd'hui. Tu n'es qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée qui ne pense qu'à son plaisir, incapable de se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a. Nate mérite mieux.

Et elle pénétra dans le Victrola, laissant une Jenny déconfite derrière elle: elle avait encore perdu...

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

**Dans une des suite les plus luxueuses du Plaza Hotel, Serena, les bras autour du cou d'un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, se plaignait :**

- Oh tu vas tellement me manquer! Je n'arrive pas à croire que, à peine retrouvé, je doive à nouveau te laisser t'échapper!

Keith Van Der Woodsen fit un pas en arrière et, un doux sourire aux lèvres, prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

- C'est pour mieux te retrouver mon enfant!

- Ah arrête! s'écria Serena. On dirait le grand méchant loup se faisant passer pour la gentille grand-mère!

Keith éclata de rire. Il était heureux. Après des débuts chaotiques, Serena était véritablement revenue vers lui et, en à peine une dizaine de jours, ils avaient retrouvé la complicité et l'humour qui avaient toujours caractérisé leur relation.

- Alors Petit Chaperon Rouge, reprit-il, il va falloir apprendre à être patiente: dans quinze jours tout au plus, il n'y aura plus d'agent du FBI pour nous surveiller, plus de cachette, plus de secret... Le procès sera terminé, Hank emprisonné et moi libre de sortir de ma cage dorée. D'ici là...

- … discrétion est le maître mot, je sais! termina Serena dans un soupir.

Elle se laissa choir sur le lit king size derrière elle.

- Mais quand même, je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée de te laisser seul ici. Tu es sûr que tout ira bien?

Keith rit doucement pour cacher son émotion: et voilà que sa chère et tendre petite fille se mettait à le dorloter!

- Ne m'en parle pas... feignit-il de rouspéter. Deux semaines au Plaza aux frais de la princesse, quelle plaie! Tu crois qu'ils laisseront passer les livreurs de pizzas au moins? Non parce que si je dois en plus me nourrir exclusivement d'omelette à la truffe et de foie gras, je crois que je vais exploser!

Serena lui tira la langue. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se redressa à la vitesse d'un ressort.

- Nom d'un p'tit bonhomme! s'écria-t-elle.

Keith sourit en coin: elle lui piquait même ses expressions préférées maintenant! Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de le lui signaler: la belle blonde se précipitait déjà vers le fauteuil où elle avait négligemment posé sa veste et son sac à main.

- Il est déjà 17h30! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais être en retard! Heureusement que Jenny s'est occupée de nos costumes, sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi à être à l'heure au Victrola!

Elle enfila sa veste tout en continuant à babiller, sans remarquer que le sourire de son père avait disparu.

- Je suis si contente pour maman et Rufus tu sais! Ils ont traversé des années d'obstacles et, enfin, ils vont s'unir! C'est magique! En tout cas j'espère que tout se passera bien ce soir... Franchement, ils le méritent!

Elle s'empara de son sac à main, prête à partir.

- Alors file... consentit son père. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ma femme, c'est vrai...

Serena éclata de rire. C'était exactement le genre de plaisanteries que son père avait habilement distillées depuis leurs retrouvailles aux îles Fidji. Il avait un tel sens de l'humour!

En entendant le joli rire clair de sa fille, le visage de Keith se fendit en un sourire. Il l'enlaça un instant et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Passe une bonne soirée ma puce...

- Merci papa, toi aussi! J'aimerais bien pouvoir passer le bonsoir de ta part à maman et Eric mais...

Sa mine grimaçante résumait très bien les conséquences fâcheuses qu'aurait un tel acte.

- Plus que deux semaines Sery... temporisa-t-il.

- Oui... Et tu pourras aller féliciter toi-même la jeune mariée après le procès! se consola Serena.

Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son père et rejoignit la porte.

- Je file, je suis plus qu'en retard maintenant! Je t'aim...

Mais la porte se referma avant même la fin de sa phrase. Keith resta ainsi, debout, quelques instants avant de se diriger à l'autre bout de la pièce. Heureusement, le mini-bar était bien rempli...

*** * * Scène 3 * * ***

17h30: l'heure de passer à l'action.

Entrouvrant lentement la porte devant lui, Chuck passa la tête à travers et interpella sa belle :

- Blair?

- J'arrive tout de suite! cria la jeune femme depuis la salle de bain attenante. Mets-toi à l'aise, je suis presque prête!

Les lèvres de Chuck se plissèrent en un sourire: Blair paraissait surexcitée, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Depuis le moment où il avait fixé au téléphone ce rendez-vous coquin, la journée lui avait paru interminable. Mais, selon toute probabilité, il ne serait pas déçu.

Il était temps! songea-t-il tout en défaisant un peu le nœud de sa cravate. Depuis leurs retrouvailles une semaine plus tôt, Blair avait refusé qu'il la touche. Mais apparemment, le petit jeu de Jenny au Victrola l'avait désinhibée. Tout compte fait, il allait peut-être devoir remercier sa future sœur d'avoir involontairement rendu Blair jalouse. Un comble!

Un sourire réjoui aux lèvres, Chuck décida d'employer les quelques instants qui lui restaient à bon escient: il commença par fermer les rideaux de la chambre avant d'aviser sur la table de nuit une grosse bougie parfumée à la vanille. Dénichant son briquet S.T. Dupont au fond de sa poche, il alluma les trois mèches et aussitôt les délicats effluves aromatisés emplirent la pièce. Dans la bibliothèque, il trouva le dernier élément indispensable à toute ambiance sensuellement parfaite. Il inséra le CD bien connu dans la chaîne hi-fi et les premiers accords de musique classique résonnèrent dans la chambre de Blair.

Il avait essayé de nombreuses musiques lors de ses parties fines, mais rien ne serait jamais comparable au Boléro de Ravel: ses petites touches de musique au départ, comme autant de baisers préliminaires à peine posés sur le grain de la peau, avant cette explosion de puissance et de sensualité... Magnifique. Un morceau qu'il ne mettait que pour les grandes occasions, comme celle-ci.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, et attendit le lever du rideau tout en battant la mesure de sa main droite à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre.

- Tu es prêt? demanda enfin la voix de Blair, plus enjouée que jamais.

- Plus que prêt... sourit Chuck.

- Attends-toi à être surpris!

- Toi aussi... murmura le jeune homme en jetant un regard appréciateur à la pièce.

- Ferme les yeux!

Vraiment, Blair avait envie de jouer... Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Il ferma docilement les yeux et entendit la porte de la salle de bain tourner doucement sur ses gonds.

- Tu peux ouvrir!

Passant une langue coquine sur ses lèvres, Chuck s'exécuta … et son beau sourire s'évapora.

Sur le seuil de la salle de bain, un bras posé sur le chambranle de la porte de manière provocante -oserait-il dire vulgaire?- lui faisait face Jenny Humphrey. Enfin, pour être tout à fait exact, il aurait plutôt fallu dire Blair Waldorf déguisée en blonde décolorée et emmaillotée de cuir, mais pour faire plus simple: Blair déguisée en Jenny Humphrey.

- C'est mon déguisement pour ce soir... Tu aimes? demanda Blair en haussant un sourcil coquin.

Trop choqué pour répondre, Chuck détailla, bouche ouverte, le costume qu'elle s'était choisie: tout d'abord les cuissardes, du meilleur effet sur les résilles noirs qu'elle portait. Par dessus le mini-short en jean –qui dissimulait tout juste sa petite culotte- Blair avait passé un corset en cuir, réplique exacte de celui que portait Jenny pas plus tard que l'avant-veille. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, le tout était auréolé d'une affreuse perruque blonde décolorée complétée par un camaïeu de maquillage noir sur fond de teint albâtre.

Un massacre.

Visiblement, Blair pensait que son absence de réaction était bon signe. Elle grimpa sur le lit et remonta à quatre pattes le corps de Chuck, qui se releva instinctivement, collant sa nuque contre le dossier du lit.

- Je t'avais dit que tu serais surpris... murmura-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la chaîne hi-fi.

- Ravel?

Elle reporta son attention sur Chuck.

- Hum... J'adore.

Et, sans plus de discours, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire, laissant les mèches rugueuses de sa perruque balayer les joues de son petit-ami.

La réaction fut immédiate: saisissant les poignets de Blair, Chuck l'éloigna de lui avec violence.

- Serais-tu devenue folle?

Choquée, Blair fit les yeux ronds et mit un instant avant de répondre.

- Mais je croyais que...

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que j'avais envie de forniquer avec ma demi-sœur? Pour rappel, devant un juge, c'est ce qu'on qualifie d'inceste.

Il se leva, furieux, tandis que Blair dodelinait du chef, perdue.

- Bon sang Blair, vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive à la fin?

C'en fut trop: les larmes aux yeux, Blair se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce en courant.


	10. Chapter 10

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Dans l'Upper East Side, une fête réussie commence toujours par un bon départ. Attention au coup de sifflet messieurs dames, il ne faut ni le louper ni l'anticiper! Alors vous êtes prêts? 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, partez!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

Dans le loft des Humphrey, Jenny uniformisait le teint de Lily à l'aide d'un pinceau recouvert de poudre.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que vous nous réservez! s'exclama la future mariée. Tout cela est tellement intrigant!

Pour la vingtième fois, elle chercha des yeux un quelconque objet qui lui aurait permis de découvrir son reflet. En vain: Jenny avait vidé sa chambre de sa psyché et de ses autres miroirs plus discrets.

- Jenny t'a aussi mis un peignoir ridicule pour que tu ne voies pas ton costume? demanda Rufus de l'autre côté du mur.

Dan arrêta un instant d'appliquer du gel dans ses cheveux (il voulait lui faire une crête ou quoi?) pour répondre à la place de sa future belle-mère:

- Non, Lily a aussi eu droit au peignoir, mais le sien est blanc. Comme celui de Jenny et le mien d'ailleurs. Pour faire court, il n'y a que toi qui aies eu droit au peignoir bleu marine avec des canards jaunes dessus.

Le rire de Jenny et Lily leur parvint distinctement à travers la cloison.

- Trop d'honneur... marmonna Rufus.

Heureusement, l'occasion de remettre son fils à sa place lui apparut aussitôt sous la forme d'une poupée posée sur le lit du garçon.

- Mais ayant comme mentor un garçon qui ne s'est toujours pas résolu à jeter Cédric, je me dis que le ridicule ne tue plus...

Jenny pouffa de rire tandis que Lily se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas l'imiter.

Comme ce moment était agréable! Elle adorait Dan et Jenny, vraiment, et les petites joutes verbales qu'ils partageaient avec leur père étaient toujours un délice. Dan avait une finesse d'esprit indéniable. Quant à Jenny, sa fougue la rendait chaque jour plus attachante.

Même si, aujourd'hui, celle-ci semblait assez contrariée pour tout dire.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Jenny? demanda Lily. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

- Oui, bien sûr! rétorqua la jeune fille avec une ébauche de sourire. Ce sont juste les préparatifs qui me stressent un peu. Rien de grave!

Lily grimaça et se pencha vers elle. A voix basse, elle reprit:

- Voyons ma chérie, j'ai été jeune bien avant toi, je sais reconnaître un cœur brisé à des kilomètres. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a fallu que je me marie quatre fois avant de trouver le bon?

Cette fois, le sourire de Jenny fut sincère.

- Dan... chuchota Rufus.

- Hum? répliqua négligemment son fils, plus préoccupé par la coiffure de son paternel que par son ton confidentiel.

- Je ne crois pas que nous aurons l'occasion de nous parler en tête-à-tête avant un bon bout de temps, alors aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire dès à présent le sujet sur lequel Lily voulait t'interroger en privé?

Dan s'interrompit et baissa la tête pour observer son père.

- Tu savais? chuchota-t-il.

**- **Dan... Est-ce que tu aurais oublié que je connais cette femme depuis plus de vingt ans?

Dan eut un sourire en coin et supposa:

- Et tu as donc fait exprès de nous laisser seuls à l'aéroport...

- Bien sûr, quel autre moyen d'apprendre ce qu'elle cache?

- Je vois... En gros tu m'as fait jouer le rôle d'espion infiltré!

- Pas vraiment, puisque tu étais sincère quand tu l'as suivie. Tu ne « l'espionnais » donc pas!

- Super! Ca fait donc de moi une balance...

- Sauf que pour l'instant tu n'as rien balancé du tout, rétorqua Rufus, une note d'impatience dans la voix.

- Eh bien il y a ce garçon... commença Jenny tandis que Lily hochait la tête, concentrée. Disons que... Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous mais il a suffi que son ex débarque pour qu'il m'oublie.

- Aïe... grimaça Lily. Forcément, c'est douloureux.

Jenny acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- En fait c'est surtout que... Comment dire? Cette fois-ci, je croyais VRAIMENT que c'était spécial. On ne se précipitait pas, on prenait notre temps... Comme si, d'un commun accord, on voulait bâtir quelque chose de solide. Pas un château de cartes fondé sur un coup de tête comme les autres fois...

- Une véritable histoire d'amour.

Jenny baissa la tête.

- Oui... murmura-t-elle.

- Et, forcément, continua Lily, le voir tourner aussi facilement la page te donne l'impression que tu as rêvé tout le reste. Ce qui signifierait qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de spécial entre vous, que tout cela n'était que le fruit de ton imagination...

Jenny releva la tête, les yeux ronds.

- Comment tu sais?

Lily éclata de rire.

- Dois-je te rappeler...

- … que tu as eu quatre maris avant de trouver le bon? finit Jenny.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice.

Dan jeta un regard à sa droite et à sa gauche, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas espionné, avant de s'agenouiller devant son père.

- Tu avais raison: c'est lié à Scott.

Rufus poussa un soupir.

- Que voulait-elle savoir exactement?

- Comment je l'avais rencontré, et si je le voyais encore.

- Et tu lui as répondu...

- … la vérité.

Rufus réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre:

- Comment a-t-elle réagi?

- Eric a débarqué à ce moment-là.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses...

- A qui le dis-tu!

Rufus plongea dans ses pensées.

Jenny fit une petite moue.

- Et puis ce n'est pas tout... ajouta-t-elle, le regard fuyant.

Lily posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille et répliqua, d'un ton doux et compatissant:

- Tu peux tout me dire Jenny... Je ne te jugerai pas.

Le regard de l'adolescente se concentra sur la main baguée posée sur son bras et, après quelques instants, elle prit son courage à deux mains:

- Tu sais, depuis mon entrée à Constance, j'ai fait pas mal de choses dont je ne suis pas fière... Ces derniers temps j'ai essayé de changer, de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Je croyais avoir réussi et puis... Enfin, il a suffi qu'il se détourne de moi pour que je recommence mes petites manigances et mes petites manipulations... Quitte à blesser quelqu'un d'autre au passage d'ailleurs!

La main de Lily pressa plus fortement son bras.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire, conclut Jenny, c'est que... Je suis pas vraiment fière de moi ces jours-ci. J'ai même plutôt honte de ce que je suis.

Après un long moment de réflexion, Rufus conclut à voix basse:

- Eh bien, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser à Lily les informations qu'elle recherche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle les veut, mais je crois que pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autre option que de lui faire confiance...

Dan n'eut pas les temps de rétorquer que déjà Rufus disait à voix haute, peut-être même un peu plus fort que nécessaire:

- A ce propos, je t'ai dit que Scott m'avait téléphoné?

La bouche légèrement entr'ouverte sur le coup de la surprise, Lily tourna la tête vers la cloison.

- Vraiment? demanda Dan sur le même ton. Et comment va-t-il?

- Bien. Il s'est excusé pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Il a dû rentrer en urgence à Boston, son père a été hospitalisé.

Reprenant un volume sonore normal, c'est tout à fait sérieusement que Dan reprit:

- Ce n'est pas trop grave?

- Il ne s'est pas étendu sur les détails, mais apparemment il est tiré d'affaire.

- Tant mieux... conclut Dan avec un véritable soupir de soulagement.

- Il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs. Il compte rester sur Boston pour veiller sur son père pendant quelques temps, mais il m'a dit que, s'il revenait un jour dans la Grosse Pomme, il ne manquerait pas de venir nous saluer.

- Il risque de se passer un moment...

- En effet.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ainsi donc, Scott ne reviendrait pas. Son secret ne serait jamais découvert, et elle pourrait épouser Rufus en toute sérénité.

Dieu soit loué.

- Jenny... murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

L'adolescente releva lentement la tête, encore gênée par son propre aveu.

- Tu ne pourras pas changer le passé, annonça Lily. Les erreurs que tu as commises, tu ne pourras jamais les effacer. C'est un fait. En revanche, je ne peux que t'encourager à poursuivre ta quête pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Et, même s'il t'arrive parfois de trébucher, de retomber dans tes « petites manipulations » et tes « petites manigances », ne renonce pas. Les échecs te construisent aussi bien que les réussites. Tires-en seulement les conclusions qui s'imposent... Tu en ressortiras grandie.

Jenny eut un sourire en coin.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère! plaisanta-t-elle.

Lily éclata de rire et, se penchant en avant, prit un ton confidentiel:

- Ce que ta mère ne te dirait pas en revanche, c'est que toutes les manipulations ne sont pas mauvaises. Certaines permettent de préserver les gens qu'on aime.

- Et celles-là ne sont pas condamnables? demanda Jenny, surprise.

Lily se redressa sur sa chaise, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- A Hudson peut-être... Dans l'Upper East Side, elles sont une vertu.

- Vous êtes prêtes? demanda Dan.

- Oui c'est bon! cria sa petite sœur à travers la paroi. On fait comme on a dit ok?

- Ok!

Se tournant vers Rufus, Dan l'invita à se lever d'un geste de la main et à se placer face à la cloison séparant les deux chambres. Le futur marié s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

- Je vais retirer ton peignoir, expliqua Dan tout en alliant le geste à la parole. Interdiction formelle de regarder ton costume, pigé? Sinon Jenny va me tuer...

- Ah non, ton sang serait du plus mauvais effet sur mon déguisement, quel qu'il soit!

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Allez, regarde bien devant toi!

S'approchant de la paroi, Dan s'adressa à sa sœur sans quitter son père des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne trichait pas.

- Parés!

- Ici aussi!

Se tournant vers Lily, elle aussi placée face au mur, Jenny s'assura que le costume n'avait pas bougé.

- Prête? demanda-t-elle à sa future belle-mère.

- Prête!

- Au fait Lily... Merci.

Lily lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice, ce qui fit sourire Jenny. Enfin elle s'éclaircit la voix et, d'un ton solennel, déclara:

- Mesdames et messieurs, je déclare officiellement ouvert votre enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon!

Dan ouvrit la paroi coulissante entre leurs chambre et, comme dans _Tournez manège_, les amoureux se découvrirent … et éclatèrent de rire.

Les enfants avaient fait des miracles: Lily et Rufus étaient revenus vingt ans en arrière et arboraient tous les deux des allures de jeunes des années 80… Autrement dit, le look qu'ils avaient lors de leur rencontre.

Le doigt mutuellement tendu vers l'autre, l'œil à le fois amusé et attendri, les fiancés se tombèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

**Elle avait craqué. Encore.**

Pourtant, elle avait vraiment essayé de se retenir cette fois, même après avoir découvert le flirt de Jenny et Chuck. Elle avait essayé de faire comme avant, de trouver une solution impliquant la manipulation de l'autre, plutôt que celle de ses doigts au fond de sa gorge.

Peine perdue.

Blair releva la tête de la cuvette et, passant le revers de sa main sur sa bouche, s'assit par terre.

Tout comme elle n'avait pu contrôler son envie de vomir, elle fut incapable de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Son corps était secoué par de violents tremblements, d'énormes sanglots remontaient le long de sa gorge. Des symptômes de fièvre, ou de démence.

« Serais-tu devenue folle? » lui avait-il demandé.

Oui, elle était folle. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Se peinturlurer en Jenny Humphrey! Avait-elle perdu la tête pour vouloir ressembler, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, à une fille de Brooklyn?

Mais la tentation avait été si grande! Le temps d'une soirée se glisser dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle ne méprisait pas, son héritière en titre, respectée de tous, admirée de Chuck! Celle qu'elle avait été. Ou plutôt, celle qu'elle avait essayé d'être.

Toujours secouée par les pleurs, Blair se leva pour rejoindre le lavabo, évitant précautionneusement de jeter un regard au miroir lui faisant face. Elle versa soigneusement un peu de savon liquide parfumé à la lavande sur ses mains et entreprit de les frotter énergiquement. En lavant ses mains, elle lavait sa saleté intérieure, elle lavait le souvenir du péché.

Le regard de Chuck... Le mépris dans ses yeux...

Mon Dieu mais qu'avait-elle fait?

Pourtant, elle avait pensé bien faire! Profiter de cette soirée déguisée pour se transformer en son fantasme du moment. S'il l'assouvissait, alors peut-être n'aurait-il plus besoin de la quitter pour goûter au modèle originel?

Doucement, Blair releva la tête, découvrant son visage dans le miroir. Bouche entr'ouverte, parcourue de légers sanglots, elle passa sa main encore mouillée sur son visage poudré. Qu'importaient les traces qui zébraient ses joues. De toute façon, son mascara n'était pas water-proof, son maquillage était d'ores et déjà fichu.

Tout était fichu. Tout.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Tout cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Peut-être Chuck ne l'avait-il pas trompée avec cette masseuse, peut-être ne fantasmait-il pas en secret sur Jenny Humphrey... Et alors quoi? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Un jour ou l'autre, il lui tournerait le dos, comme il lui avait déjà tourné le dos tant de fois auparavant.

Il était Chuck Bass!

Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle était trop fatiguée, elle ne trouvait plus la force de jeter de la poudre aux yeux de tous, de donner le change pour se faire passer pour une Cendrillon qu'elle n'était pas.

Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée... Il fallait que tout ça cesse. Il fallait qu'on la laisse tranquille, enfin.

La douleur lui vrillait le ventre et elle se retrouva à genou sur le sol carrelé, bafouillant des mots sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Allez vous-en, tous. Laissez-moi tranquille... S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît...

La chasse d'eau résonna une dernière fois derrière la porte des WC réservés au personnel. La porte s'ouvrit et, sans surprise, une Blair décomposée, les yeux rougis et grossièrement démaquillée, sortit tranquillement du petit coin, sachant que jamais Chuck ne viendrait jamais la chercher par ici.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle eut un sursaut de peur, une main posée sur le cœur. Mais, plutôt que de disputer l'importun, son visage se décomposa.

A quelques mètres de là la fusillait du regard Dorota.


	11. Chapter 11

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Vous savez ce que je préfère par-dessus tout? Les surprises! Alors autant vous dire que je meurs d'impatience à l'idée de connaître les détails concernant LA fête de l'année! Vous voulez un spoiler? En voici un: il semblerait que la fête se fasse en comité TRES limité! Mais soyez rassurés: ça ne m'empêchera pas d'y avoir mes entrées!**

*** * Scène * * ***

Lily et Rufus se tenaient la main lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du Victrola. Après avoir remonté l'habituel couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un épais rideau en velours bordeaux et attendirent l'assentiment de Jenny et Dan avant d'entrer.

Chaque adolescent, toujours vêtu de son peignoir, tourna l'adulte de son sexe vers lui afin de vérifier une dernière fois son costume.

Jenny épousseta la robe rouge à petits pois noirs bouffante que Lily portait sur une paire de leggings noirs assortis de Converses violette. Elle réajusta ensuite le large ceinturon en cuir que la quadra portait à la taille, ainsi que le bandana noir attaché dans sa chevelure bouclée.

- Par-fait! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

Dan fut plus parcimonieux dans son inspection: il se contenta de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la tenue de son père, passant rapidement de la veste en cuir noire frangée au jean déchiré, s'attardant davantage sur le tee-shirt noir avec tête de mort rigolant (déniché, pour rappel, dans l'armoire-même de Rufus) pour finir sur les bottes également noires et frangées.

- Hor-rible! s'exclama-t-il.

Lily et Rufus éclatèrent de rire.

- Que veux-tu? C'était la mode rebelle des années 80! se justifia son père.

- Hor-rible! répéta Dan.

Le petit comité rit de plus belle.

- Bon allez, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne! s'exclama Jenny.

Lily se tourna vers Rufus, une main sur le cœur.

- Ca peut paraître insensé, mais je me sens terriblement stressée tout à coup!

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera le jour du mariage alors? la taquina son fiancé tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le baiser le temps d'une seconde ... suffisamment longue pour que Dan et Jenny aient le temps de s'évaporer dans la nature. Les fiancés tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la progéniture perdue, en vain.

- Sales gosses... feignit de râler Rufus. Ils ne nous ont même pas laissé de petits cailloux pour nous guider!

Lily rit doucement, trop tendue pour trouver une répartie amusante. S'en rendant compte, Rufus lui sourit gentiment et, prenant sa main dans la sienne, y déposa un baiser. Puis, à l'aide de son autre main, il souleva le rideau et indiqua la salle d'un signe de tête.

- Ca te dit un tour dans la maison hantée?

Cette fois-ci, le rire de Lily fut sincère et c'est presque sereinement qu'elle pénétra dans la salle. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent aussitôt, tentant de discerner quelque chose alentour. En vain: les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient dans le hall du Victrola ne permettaient pas d'éclairer la salle plongée dans de silencieuses ténèbres. Les deux fiancés restèrent ainsi un moment, attendant la suite à l'abri du petit carré de lumière, quand Lily comprit:

- Relâche le rideau, souffla-t-elle.

Rufus s'exécuta et, aussitôt, le noir les entoura. Il leur était même impossible de se voir l'un l'autre. Heureusement qu'aucun des deux n'était claustrophobe! s'amusa Rufus. A côté de lui, Lily était tellement tendue qu'il entendait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

Heureusement, l'attente ne dura pas.

Tout à coup, un projecteur éclaira le centre de la scène du Victrola recouverte d'un épais rideau tandis qu'une chanson se mit à résonner dans la salle. Il ne fallut qu'une note pour que les fiancés reconnaissent aussitôt _What a feeling_. LEUR chanson, LE tube issu du film _Flashdance_ en 1983, l'année de leur rencontre.

Rufus se tourna vers sa fiancée dont le visage était maintenant distinguable dans la semi-pénombre créée par le projecteur. Une main sur le cœur, celle-ci se pinçait les lèvres pour contenir son émotion. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les amoureux échangèrent un sourire ému, mais leur attention fut de nouveau très vite attirée vers la scène: une femme noire d'une cinquantaine d'années venait de s'installer au milieu du plateau et, un micro à la main, entamait le morceau.

- Irene Cara! murmura Lily, ravie.

Elle tourna ses grands yeux émerveillés vers Rufus et celui-ci fut à son tour submergé par l'émotion. En cet instant, il revit la jeune ado qui avait fui ses parents, jouant à la rebelle auprès de son petit-ami rocker alors que son cœur restait celui d'une midinette. Sa Lily, celle qu'il avait tant aimée...

Tandis que la voix chaude et puissante de la chanteuse les renvoyait deux décennies en arrière, de petites lumières se mirent à briller sur le sol du Victrola, dessinant un chemin vers la scène. Les fiancés entreprirent de remonter le chemin, bras dessus bras dessous, guidés par les petites lumières qui s'allumaient au fur et à mesure de leur remontée et les rapprochaient peu à peu de la chanteuse.

Enfin les lumières dessinèrent un cercle au milieu duquel ils se placèrent. A trois mètres d'eux, Irene Cara leur souriait, terminant le premier quatrain aussi doux qu'une brise d'un matin d'été. Le synthétiseur prit alors le relais et le rythme augmenta sensiblement.

Aussitôt Rufus se sentit galvanisé par la musique et les souvenirs refluant à la surface. Il passa tout à coup son bras autour du bassin de Lily et, l'attirant à lui, saisit sa main gauche dans sa main droite. Les fiancés se mirent alors à bouger au rythme de la musique tandis que Lily, surprise, éclatait de rire dans ses bras. Elle plongea son beau regard dans le sien et les amoureux laissèrent alors leurs yeux se raconter leur cœur. Rufus ne résista pas à la tentation de faire tourner Lily sur elle-même, profitant au passage d'un nouvel éclat de rire de sa belle.

Le refrain n'allait pas tarder, ils le savaient tous les deux, et ils attendirent patiemment le « boum » qu'ils adoraient.

Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'est qu'au moment où Irene Cara lâcha un vibrant _What a feeling_, tous les spots de la salle s'éclairèrent tout à coup, révélant le reste de la salle à leurs yeux.

Autour d'eux, à moins d'un mètre, une centaine de personnes les entouraient. Jusque là silencieuses, elles étaient désormais déchaînées: toutes applaudissaient, un sourire heureux et ému jusqu'aux oreilles. Certains criaient « bravos », d'autres sifflaient. D'abord aveuglés par la masse, Lily et Rufus reconnurent très vite leurs amis les plus proches, et il leur fallut un peu plus de temps pour reconnaître d'autres têtes, celles d'amis perdus depuis longtemps de vue.

La surprise ne s'arrêtait pas là: toutes ces personnes étaient, comme eux, vêtues de costumes inspirés des années 80! D'où le « petit comité »: il fallait un sacré sens de l'auto-dérision et de l'humour pour oser se montrer dans l'_Upper East Side_ dans une telle tenue!

- Lily!

La sœur de Lily perça la foule grâce à un savant mélange de coups de coudes et de pieds écrasés.

- Carol!

C'était tout simplement bluffant: avec ses bottes blanches, sa jupe plissée bleu marine, son tee-shirt marin sur sa veste en jean et son bandana jaune dans les cheveux, Carol semblait ne pas avoir pris une ride depuis le jour où Lily avait décidé de vivre sa vie telle qu'elle l'entendait.

Elle serra sa sœur contre son cœur, lui déclarant sa joie de la retrouver à l'oreille tandis que Rufus donnait une chaleureuse poignée de main à Shep, qui s'était récréé une banane pour l'occasion.

Les fiancés passèrent le reste de la chanson à sourire aux uns et aux autres, s'émerveillant parfois en retrouvant une vieille connaissance ou en découvrant un déguisement particulièrement ridicule...

Il n'y avait pas à dire: la soirée s'annonçait haute en couleurs!


	12. Chapter 12

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé l'entrée? Préparez vos palais: le plat principal ne saurait tarder! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'en salive d'avance!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

**A la fin de la chanson, une jeune serveuse vêtue de vêtements datant d'une époque qu'elle n'avait même pas connue apparut et proposa aux fiancés un verre de jus de fruit. Plongeant ses lèvres à l'intérieur, Rufus grimaça:**

- Du Tang! reconnut-il aussitôt, essuyant sur sa bouche le reste de poudre à l'orange diluée dans de l'eau. Je ne savais même pas que ça se vendait encore ce machin...

- M. Bass s'en est procuré auprès de la NASA, lui expliqua la serveuse avant de se retirer.

Rufus se tourna vers Lily, dont le regard était vissé au plafond.

- Elle plaisantait … n'est-ce pas?

- C'est extraordinaire... murmura Lily sans lui prêter attention.

Relevant alors la tête, Rufus avisa ce qui étonnait tant sa fiancée. Le décor de la salle était tout bonnement … renversant! Tous les murs de la pièce, sol et plafond compris, avaient été recouverts de carreaux de couleurs rouges, bleus, orange, jaunes, verts et blancs. Le décor donnait ainsi l'impression de se trouver à l'intérieur d'un Rubik's Cube géant, le grand jeu à la mode dans les années 80.

Mais Rufus n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller davantage : déjà les lumières déclinaient dans la salle, tandis qu'un unique projecteur sur la scène illuminait Jenny, qui entrait sous les applaudissements du public.

Le coeur de Rufus se gonfla d'orgueil en observant la jeune femme sur scène, vêtue d'une combinaison en cuir noir, d'une veste rouge et de Dock Martens. Elle était bien la fille de son père, il n'y avait pas à dire! s'amusa-t-il.

Jenny s'empourpra légèrement face à la foule mais sut néanmoins garder contenance. Après avoir salué le public, elle porta un micro à sa bouche, ce qui calma progressivement les invités. La jeune fille attendit que le silence fût total avant de commencer.

- Papa, Lily... Mesdames et messieurs... Au nom des enfants Van Der Woodsen / Bass / Humphrey et Cie, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon de Lily Rhodes et de Rufus Humphrey!

La foule applaudit avec chaleur.

- Lorsque Chuck et moi avons conçu cette soirée, reprit-elle, nous nous sommes demandé comment nous pourrions la rendre unique. Il faut dire que, Lily ayant déjà eu droit à quatre fêtes de la sorte, ce n'est pas si facile d'innover!

Les convives éclatèrent de rire, et Lily avec eux.

- Et puis nous avons réalisé que cette fête n'était pas la cinquième, mais la première.

Plus un bruit, plus un mouvement: chacun attendait fébrilement la suite.

- Papa, Lily, vous avez été le premier amour de l'autre, alors comment ce mariage pourrait-il ne pas être une première dans votre coeur? C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de remonter le temps, et de vous proposer la soirée à laquelle vous auriez dû avoir droit il y a de cela vingt ans.

L'émotion dans la salle était palpable. Rufus sentit la main de Lily se glisser dans la sienne.

- Néanmoins, reprit Jenny d'un ton plus léger, doit-on regretter que vingt années se soient passés? Sûrement pas! Sinon, nous, vos enfants, nous ne serions pas là. Alors, de la part de nous tous, merci. Merci d'avoir fait ce grand détour pour nous donner la chance de vivre avec vous aujourd'hui la plus belle époque de votre vie.

La foule sortit de son silence, et applaudit à tout rompre. Jenny s'inclina profondément puis, portant la main à sa bouche, envoya un baiser aux fiancés qui le lui rendirent aussitôt. Rufus se pinça fortement les lèvres pour ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient dangereusement aux yeux.

Tandis que les applaudissements commençaient à décroître, Jenny eut soudain une illumination.

- Oh, et au fait! Avant que ça ne commence, Chuck vous rappelle que l'usage de caméras, appareils photos, blackberries et autres iphones est totalement interdit ce soir!

C'est alors que la sono reproduisit le début d'une chanson sur laquelle Lily et Rufus avaient dansé des centaines de fois lors de leurs soirées rock'n roll...

- Joan Jett! s'exclama Lily, surexcitée.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être transportée: la foule alentour semblait avoir fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière et les quadras se retrouvèrent à bouger la tête et à se lancer dans des solos d'air guitar abracadabrantesques. Sur scène, Jenny menait le jeu, imitant Joan Jett à la guitare, un air sauvageon sur le visage.

Alors que le premier couplet commençait, Nate entra sur scène.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me _

En le voyant vêtu comme le célèbre marin de Jean-Paul Gauthier (pantalon taille basse bleu marine en toile, tee-shirt blanc moulant s'arrêtant sur ses abdominaux et béret) Rufus comprit aussitôt la mise en scène: les enfants allaient jouer la rencontre de la chanson entre un jeune homme innocent et une femme fatale.

Ca ne manqua pas! Jenny, remuant l'index, fit venir Nate à elle et entreprit de le séduire en plongeant son regard dans le sien, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Rufus eut bien l'impression de les voir rougir l'un comme l'autre, mais dans l'ensemble leur prestation fut très professionnelle.

Ce fut alors que montèrent sur scène Dan et Vanessa.

_I love rock and roll  
__So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with me _

Vanessa, sortie de la coulisse côté jardin, était vêtue d'un jogging en nylon rose fluo et d'un tee-shirt jaune flashy, tout à fait seyant avec ses créoles en plastique turquoise. Dan, surgi pour sa part de la coulisse côté cour, portait une salopette aux boutons dorés, un sous-pull rouge, des gants blancs et une casquette rouge auréolée d'un « M ». Pour parfaire le tableau, il portait une fausse moustache et jetait des bananes en plastique derrière lui.

- Ce ne serait pas Mario Bros? demanda Rufus.

- Je crois que chaque enfant incarne une mode ou un personnage marquant des années 80! expliqua la fashionista.

- Ahhh!

A peine Dan et Vanessa eurent-ils rejoint Jenny et Nate au centre de la scène qu'Eric et Jonathan apparurent chacun dans leur coin, tout deux relookés de la même façon.

- Le look « looser »! rit Lily.

Tous deux étaient vêtus d'un jean trop serré et trop petit, d'une chemise trop large tombant sur un marcel blanc et d'une large paire de lunettes à la _Chips_. Mains dans les poches, ils traversèrent la scène en jouant les gros durs avant de s'immobiliser en son milieu, laissant place à Serena et Carter.

- Ah! Serena c'est Madonna! s'exclama Rufus, ravi de montrer à sa future femme qu'il n'était pas totalement ignorant en matière de mode.

Vêtue de la célèbre robe corset en dentelle blanche de l'icône des années 80, Serena était tout bonnement époustouflante. Jenny s'était surpassée dans la restitution du moindre détail, des innombrables colliers à la ceinture BOY TOY, en passant par les boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoiles et les gants blancs jusqu'aux coudes.

- Mais par contre je ne reconnais pas le look de Carter... reconnut piteusement Rufus.

- Eh bien à vrai dire... Moi non plus! murmura Lily, qui avait caché sa bouche derrière sa main.

Au milieu de l'effusion de froufrous et de couleurs, le costume noir du jeune homme faisait bien triste mine. Néanmoins, celui-ci joua le jeu et se plaça au centre de la scène comme les autres.

Sortit alors de la coulisse gauche la jolie Blair, en mode « working girl »: veste noire aux fines zébrures blanches avec larges épaulettes ouverte sur une robe dans le même tissu. Les chaussures rouges pointues étaient glissées sur des bas résilles, en parfait accord avec le chapeau cloche noire avec voilette blanche.

- La classe! siffla Rufus.

- Oui! reconnut Lily. Mais je me demande où est Charles?

Effectivement, l'alter ego de Melle Waldorf se semblait pas décidé à monter sur scène... Coquine, Blair agita alors son index pour le faire sortir de sa réserve … et il s'éxécuta, à la grande joie des invités.

Le grand Chuck Bass portait un pantalon en coton rouge trop court qui dévoilait des chaussettes blanches bien apparentes. Au-dessus de son tee-shirt noir, il avait enfilé une veste en skaï rouge dont les bandes noires partaient des épaules pour se rejoindre au niveau du nombril. Détail qui faisait mouche: la petite mèche frisotante sur le front.

- C'est Mickaël Jackson dans _Thriller_! s'exclama Rufus.

- Mon Dieu... murmura Lily, une main sur la bouche. Il est ridicule!

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une déclaration d'amour! répliqua Rufus en lui décochant un clin d'oeil.

Lily sourit.

Chuck avait peut-être un costume ridicule, mais il conserva son air princier lorsqu'il traversa la scène pour rejoindre sa famille, signalant ainsi à la plèbe qu'elle pouvait bien jaser: Chuck Bass était au-dessus des commérages!

C'est donc réunis au coeur de la scène que les adolescents entreprirent de chanter ensemble la fin de la chanson, certains en hochant simplement la tête (Jonathan, Carter, Blair, Chuck), d'autres en frappant dans leurs mains au-dessus de leur tête (Vanessa, Nate, Jenny), les derniers (Eric, Dan, Serena) lancés dans une brillante prestation d'air guitar.

Lorsque les dernières notes rugirent, le public applaudit à tout rompre et Rufus glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche pour siffler. Lily lança des « bravos » qui se perdirent au milieu des autres vivas.

- Tu es bien certaine de vouloir faire de tout ce petit monde une seule et même famille? demanda Rufus, tout en continuant à applaudir.

- Les repas de famille risquent d'être mouvementés, c'est sûr! reconnut Lily.

Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils observèrent les adolescents se prendre la main et, tels des comédiens sortant de scène, s'incliner profondément pour saluer leur public.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

Les adolescents étaient surexcités lorsqu'ils descendirent les marches qui menaient aux coulisses du Victrola. Chacun félicitait son voisin à grand renfort de poignées de main, accolades et autres embrassades, passant de l'un à l'autre dans un tourbillon et un brouhaha chaleureureux. Bien sûr, Jenny était au centre de toutes les attentions, récoltant plus d'éloges que quiconque pour ses costumes, son discours ... et pour avoir osé ouvrir le bal!

- Il faut absolument que tu me donnes l'adresse de la bijouterie où tu as trouvé ces créoles! s'exclamait Vanessa, toute rancoeur oubliée dans l'euphorie du moment. Je les adore!

Next!

- Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui ai écopé du rôle le plus ridicule avec mes bananes en plastique... feignait de râler Dan.

Next!

- Dis, y'a moyen que l'on puisse garder les lunettes de soleil? demandait Eric. On a justement une soirée costumée à la rentrée!

Next!

- Beau boulot Jenny... murmurait Nate.

Next!

- Mais quel dommage que le costume de Carter se soit égaré, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance! se lamentait Serena.

- Hé!

Carter fit volte-face, étonné par l'appel de Jenny, tandis que Serena continuait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Blair. Jenny se rapprocha de lui et colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

- Vraiment dommage oui... Presque autant que le fait d'avoir couché avec Blair pour blesser Chuck au printemps dernier.

La mine surprise de Carter se tordit en un sourire qui n'était pas dupe.

- Dois-je comprendre que le livreur ne se trompera plus d'adresse tant que j'oublierai celle du lit de Blair?

Jenny haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait?

Carter prit la (sage) décision de ne pas se fâcher et, après avoir décoché un clin d'oeil complice à l'adolescente, rejoignit Serena qui tournoyait sur elle-même pour montrer sa jolie robe à sa meilleure amie.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça... murmura une voix rauque derrière Jenny.

- Je sais, déclara-t-elle posément en se détournant.

- J'ai pour habitude de me défendre seul... ajouta Chuck.

- Je sais, répéta-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi?

Jenny jeta un coup d'oeil à Dan qui faisait l'accolade à Jonathan.

- Parce que c'est à ça que servent les frères et soeurs. Tu verras...

Son regard dériva jusqu'à Blair, désormais plongée dans une grande conversation avec Nate.

- Et puis c'est ma façon de te dire que je suis désolée pour mon petit jeu de cet après-midi. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais su que ça la blesserait, et toi par la même occasion...

Le visage de Chuck se tordit en un sourire. Il tendit la main droite à Jenny, qu'elle serra délicatement.

- Nous dirons que ceci était notre première dispute en tant que frère et soeur... lui pardonna-t-il.

- Beurk! grimaça Jenny.

- A qui le dis-tu...


	13. Chapter 13

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Waouh! Regardez un peu ce que mado69 vient de m'envoyer: un cliché de Chuck déguisé! Désolée Mini-Bass, mais la politesse m'oblige à faire passer! Et merci à toi mado69: les mails comme ça, ça me rappelle les pochettes surprises de mon enfance!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

**Chuck ferma le clapet de son téléphone d'un coup sec: il fallait s'en douter, l'information avait percé... Maudissant intérieurement Jenny Humphrey, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour faire craquer sa nuque puis, prenant une grande inspiration, monta sur scène. **

Les applaudissements polis qui l'accueillirent ne parvinrent pas à masquer les gloussements du public. Indifférent, il se plaça au centre, devant un lourd rideau en velours qui imitait lui aussi un Rubik's Cube géant, fabriqué spécialement pour l'occasion.

- Mesdames messieurs... Rassurez-vous, je ne porterai pas le ridicule au point de me lancer dans une tentative de moonwalk.

La foule éclata joyeusement de rire et les mines moqueuses disparurent. L'autodérision était parfois l'arme la plus efficace pour sauver l'honneur...

- Ce serait d'autant plus dommage que, dans notre famille, nous avons un véritable artiste, un habitué des planches qui, je l'espère, acceptera de me rejoindre sur scène. Rufus, si tu veux bien te donner la peine...

La foule encouragea le fiancé qui, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Lily, s'éxécuta. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la scène et, nullement intimidé, entreprit de saluer le public. Il se concentra ensuite sur Chuck à qui il serra chaleureusement la main. Le jeune homme lui sut gré de ne pas tenter de lui donner une accolade paternelle. Mais Rufus n'était pas homme à faire ce genre de faux pas, et c'était précisemment parce qu'il n'essayait pas de jouer au père que Chuck commençait peu à peu à l'apprécier. Bien sûr ça n'avait rien à voir avec Lily, mais il devait reconnaître que Rufus était un homme bien, et qu'il avait l'art et la manière de rendre sa mère adoptive heureuse. Deux entreprises dans lesquelles son propre père avait lamentablement échoué.

- Qui dit soirée dit musique... reprit Chuck. Alors Rufus, en ta qualité d'ancien leader de _Lincoln Hawk_, nous avons pensé que c'était à toi d'ouvrir officiellement le bal...

Il lui tendit le micro et recula d'un pas, laissant Rufus dans la lumière.

- Merci Chuck. Mais avant d'entamer la soirée, je souhaiterais vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue. Je n'ai pas vu certains d'entre vous depuis près de vingt ans et je m'excuse dès à présent si je n'ai pas l'occasion de parler à tout le monde d'ici le bout de la nuit... Je sais que Lily ne me contredira pas: vous êtes tous les bienvenus au mariage dans quinze jours!

Tandis que l'assistance applaudissait, il se tourna vers Chuck.

- J'aurai l'occasion de vous le redire environ deux cent fois en privé, mais je profite déjà de cette première opportunité pour vous remercier, toi et Jenny, de vous être transformés en Jack Malone et en Samantha Spade pour retrouver des amis si chers à nos coeurs et que le temps avait pourtant éloignés de nous... J'espère en même temps que cette expérience vous servira de leçon et que vous-même vous ne ferez pas l'erreur de laisser les années et les kilomètres vous éloigner peu à peu des gens que vous aimez.

Chuck hocha la tête.

- Mais trêve de longs discours, ou Lily va m'accuser de monopoliser l'attention comme autrefois!

Quelques rires résonnèrent dans l'assistance: apparemment, l'anecdote ravivait pas mal de souvenirs!

- Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée. Et que la musique commence!

Tandis qu'il rendait le micro à Chuck, un roulement de caisse claire retentit, bientôt suivi d'une ligne de basse énergique. Rufus fronça les sourcils, interdit. Qu'est-ce que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant: le rideau derrière lui tomba lourdement sur le sol, dévoilant quatre musiciens quadragénaires vêtus de vestes en cuir.

- Mesdames et messieurs, _Lincoln Hawk_! annonça Chuck.

Rufus éclata de rire et, à l'instar de la foule, applaudit ses anciens compères musiciens. Ils ne s'étaient pas réunis depuis leur tournée un an plus tôt si bien que les larrons avaient dû s'entraîner d'arrache-pied en cachette pour ce concert surprise! Rufus tapa dans la main de Pete, le claviste. Il avisa alors Dan et Jenny qui lui apportaient sa guitare préférée. Il prit d'abord le temps de serrer ses enfants dans ses bras puis, s'emparant de la guitare, passa la sangle autour de lui. Il se tourna vers le public, cherchant Lily du regard.

Dans la foule, celle-ci était entourée de Serena et Eric qui lui avaient apporté son ancien appareil photo.

- Tu es chargée d'immortaliser ce concert, comme autrefois! expliqua Serena.

- Attention, c'est une lourde tâche: tu dois essayer de cacher le plus possible les débuts de calvitie! rigola Eric.

Lily rit de bon coeur avec eux, déposant un baiser sur chacune de leur joue. Se tournant vers la scène, elle inclina doucement la tête vers Chuck, qui lui rendit posément son salut.

Elle se concentra alors sur son appareil photo argentique, un vieil ami qu'elle avait oublié depuis des années au fond d'un carton. C'était un miracle que Charles et Jenny l'ait retrouvé! Elle fut donc la première surprise par le peu de temps qu'il lui fallut pour retrouver ses repères, comme si le bout de ses doigts avaient gardé en mémoire les réglages nécessaires.

- Chuck l'a fait réviser, il fonctionne comme sur des roulettes! la rassura Eric.

Elle hocha la tête et, se décidant à placer son oeil devant le viseur, observa le spectacle à travers le cadre comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire vingt ans plus tôt. Elle appuya sur le bouton à l'instant précis où Rufus entamait le premier couplet de la première chanson. Elle nota au passage que sa voix, elle, n'avait pas pris une ride.

Elle continua à balayer la foule de son objectif en prenant son temps, savourant ses retrouvailles avec un objet qui, s'en rendit-elle compte, lui avait manqué. Bien entendu les appareils numériques offraient une résolution et une pérenité que l'argentique ne pourrait jamais égaler, mais ils n'avaient pas la poésie des anciens appareils. Avec ces derniers, chaque photo comptait car la pellicule était limitée; et puis, l'impossibilité de voir l'image en direct créait une aura de mystère qui rendait la photographie d'autant plus surprenante et précieuse.

Son objectif se posa d'abord sur Dan et Jenny qui, au fond de la scène, regardaient leur père les yeux remplis de fierté et de souvenirs. Elle ne manqua pas ensuite d'immortaliser Chuck qui, l'air de rien, battait la mesure du pied. Se tournant vers Eric et Serena, elle cliqua à l'instant précis où, sans s'être concertés au préalable, ceux-ci mettaient leurs doigts dans la bouche pour siffler leur futur beau-père. Enfin, son appareil retrouva Rufus, qui lui jeta un de ses regards passionnés comme autrefois.

Le visage de Lily se défit, et c'est au ralenti qu'elle décolla l'appareil de son oeil.

Tournant la tête autour d'elle, elle se sentit soudain perdue au milieu de la foule. Tous ces gens... Tous ces gens étaient là pour elle, et pourtant aucun d'eux ne savait. Tous venaient fêter un amour vieux de vingt ans, tous se réjouissaient du bonheur qui s'ouvrait devant elle, ses enfants en tête, et elle...

Comment pouvait-elle faire cela? Comment pouvait-elle trahir Rufus et l'épouser alors même qu'elle lui cachait que leur enfant était vivant et qu'il s'agissait de Scott? Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas le courage de lui dire une chose qui aurait dû les rapprocher mais qui, elle en était convaincue, les séparerait à jamais?

C'est alors que Lily Rhodes se demanda pour la première fois si elle avait moralement le droit d'épouser Rufus Humphrey...

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

**Heureusement que Serena avait mis son téléphone en mode vibreur car il n'y aurait eu aucune chance pour qu'elle entende son portable sonner au beau milieu du concert. **

En découvrant un numéro inconnu, la jeune fille sentit son imagination s'emballer: et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son père?

- Allo? décrocha Serena.

Une voix lointaine balbutia des mots inaudibles.

- Je ne vous entends pas, attendez! Attendez s'il vous plaît!

D'un signe de tête elle indiqua à Eric qu'elle sortait et entreprit de se frayer un passage à travers la foule. Heureusement, c'était un exercice de style auquel Serena Van Der Woodsen était depuis longtemps habituée.

- Allo? répéta-t-elle dès qu'elle eut atteint le couloir qui menait à la sortie.

- Melle Serrrena... commença une voix blanche à l'autre bout du fil. Excusez-moi de vous dérrranger, je sais que ce n'est pas vrrraiment le bon moment...

- Dorota?

Voilà qui était pour le moins inhabituel … et rassurant, pensa Serena en débouchant dans la rue.

- Tu n'arrives pas à joindre Blair? supposa-t-elle.

Fermant les yeux, Serena releva la tête pour savourer une bouffée d'air frais. Elle avait toujours adoré les soirées d'été qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini. Ce soir, la vie lui semblait incroyablement belle: elle allait entrer à Brown à la rentrée, elle avait retrouvé son père, sa mère allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui offrir une immense famille recomposée, elle avait trouvé l'amour auprès de Carter et recousu définitivement des amitiés qui avaient longtemps battu de l'aile... Oui, la vie était magnifique.

- Non mademoiselle. Mademoiselle...

La voix de Dorota s'étrangla.

Serena ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête. La soirée venait de perdre d'un seul coup sa magie.

- Dorota que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle, cette fois-ci bel et bien inquiète.

- Mademoiselle... Parrrdon de vous dérrranger maintenant, mais je ne sais vrrraiment pas quoi fairrre. Mrs Waldorf et Mr Rose sont à Rome et...

- Dis-moi Dorota, tu me fais peur!

- Elle a recommencé. Melle Blair... Elle a recommencé...

Serena eut l'impression que tout son corps se vidait de son sang. Tournant la tête vers le Victrola, elle ravala le frisson d'horreur qui la parcourut. Dorota n'avait pas besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit: la vérité était là, sous ses yeux, mais elle avait été trop égoïste pour voir quoi que ce soit.

- B... murmura-t-elle, atterrée.


	14. Chapter 14

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Alors, le plat de résistance vous a plu? Bande de petits gourmands, avouez-le: vous vous pourléchez déjà les babines dans l'attente du dessert! Mais, dans tout dîner mondain qui se respecte, on prend le temps de savourer quelques entremets avant l'ultime touche sucrée! Vous verrez, il y a là aussi de quoi se régaler!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

**Un verre de scotch à la main, Chuck se promenait dans la foule, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il fallait le reconnaître: le spectacle qu'offrait le public était presque aussi distrayant que le concert en lui-même! Fort heureusement, les musiciens n'étaient pas aussi pathétiques que leurs auditeurs: la centaine de quadragénaires semblait avoir perdu toute forme de retenue en replongeant dans sa jeunesse et ne se souciait plus du ridicule. C'était à qui se montrerait le plus exhubérant! Chuck n'aurait pas été étonné de les voir se lancer dans un pogo d'une minute à l'autre... **

Au milieu de ce défouloir d'énergie, les quelques jeunes gens de l'assistance se sentaient comme des poissons dans l'eau. Autour de Lily s'étaient regroupés Dan, Eric, Jonathan, Vanessa, Nate, Carter et Blair. Chuck fronça les sourcils: il avait vu Serena sortir de la salle quelques minutes plus tôt pour répondre au téléphone, mais où était Jenny?

Il lapa une gorgée d'alcool et laissa son regard errer jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre enfin la fine silhouette de l'adolescente. Derrière lui, assise sur un tabouret du bar, elle s'était exilée loin de sa famille. Un verre de soda à la main, elle avait le regard vague et triste, son attention toute entière tournée vers ses pensées.

A la fin de la chanson, elle sembla revenir à elle et joignit ses applaudissements à ceux de la salle. Son attention se fixa ensuite loin devant elle. En suivant son regard, Chuck comprit qu'elle observait Nate qui éclatait de rire suite à une plaisanterie de Vanessa.

Revenant à Jenny, il vit le visage de la jeune fille se contracter. Avalant la dernière gorgée de son soda, elle se tourna vers le barman pour passer une nouvelle commande.

Une seconde plus tard, Nate commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, cherchant des yeux quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, pensa Chuck. Effectivement: lorsque Nate trouva Jenny, toujours tournée vers le barman, il déglutit fortement et continua à l'observer avec intensité. Il resta ainsi quelques instants avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention sur le concert.

Bien entendu, il venait tout juste de se retourner lorsque la commande de Jenny arriva et qu'elle se détourna, l'air plus triste que jamais.

En temps habituel, ce petit jeu aurait fait ricaner Chuck. Nate n'avait jamais été très dégourdi avec les filles, à cause de son habituelle incapacité à prendre des décisions. Mais pas cette fois. Parce qu'il était fatigué de voir sans cesse l'histoire se répéter? Parce qu'il culpabilisait de lui avoir volé Blair à peine un mois plus tôt? Ou bien, même si ça lui était encore difficile à avouer, parce que le fait que ce soit Jenny qui pâtisse de la situation le mettait en colère? Dans tous les cas, il était bel et bien agacé. Très agacé même.

Contractant la mâchoire, il traversa la salle et, de sa main libre, agrippa l'épaule de Nate pour le tourner de force.

- Hé!

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu attends?

L'éclat de voix avait été suffisamment vif pour que Vanessa et Dan, leurs voisins les plus proches, cessent de gigoter et écoutent leur conversation.

- De quoi est-ce que...

- Nathaniel, si tu oses me demander ce dont je parle, je te prie de croire que tu le regretteras les cinquante prochaines années quand je me serai assuré que jamais plus une fille ne s'intéressera à ton joli petit minois...

Nate se redressa, comprenant tout à coup. Dan et Vanessa, de leur côté, échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Bien. Je répète donc ma question: qu'attends-tu Nathaniel?

Nate ouvrit la bouche mais Chuck ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

- Non. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Quelle excuse vas-tu trouver cette fois-ci? Si j'ai bien tout compris, Dan ne fait plus obstacle à ta relation avec sa soeur, je me trompe?

Dan hocha la tête.

- Quant à Vanessa, vous avez tiré un trait définitif sur votre histoire. N'est-ce pas?

Elle opina du chef.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Elle est là, juste devant toi, il n'y a plus le moindre obstacle. Tu n'as qu'à tendre la main et voir ce qu'elle en fait. Mais, comme d'habitude, tu te dégonfles. Ce n'est pas nouveau... Tu te réfugies derrière la caricature du doux rêveur, mais en réalité ce n'est qu'une façade pour masquer ta couardise.

Nate tourna la tête, les lèvres pincées, tandis que Chuck, implacable, poursuivait:

- Jenny n'est peut-être qu'une gamine de dix-sept qui se lance dans des machinations maladroites pour te rendre jaloux, mais au moins, elle, elle agit. Elle tente sa chance pour ne pas avoir de regret si bien que, un jour, elle pourra avancer et tourner la page. Et ce jour-là, ce sera trop tard Nathaniel, tu comprends? Trop tard...

Ses derniers mots se noyèrent au milieu des applaudissements consécutifs à la fin de la chanson. Tandis que Nate et Chuck s'observaient longuement dans les yeux, Rufus annonçait au micro:

- Et pour terminer ce concert, une note de douceur dans ce monde de brutes! Lily, cette reprise te rappelera sans doute des souvenirs...

Tandis que les lumières se tamisaient et que les couples se formaient autour d'eux sur la piste de danse, Chuck et Nate ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

En dépit de ses manières arrogantes et agressives, c'était l'amitié qui guidait Chuck. Depuis l'enfance, Nate avait pâti de sa difficulté à prendre des décisions importantes, et cela le rendait au final malheureux. Or, il voulait que Nathaniel soit heureux. Alors il ne céderait pas, pour son bien.

Et Nate le savait.

Soudain, sans crier gare, celui-ci dépassa son meilleur ami et traversa la salle à grandes enjambées. Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, Chuck prit le temps de poser son verre vide sur le plateau d'une serveuse avant de se tourner lentement. De l'autre côté de la piste, la main tendue et légèrement tremblante, Nate invitait Jenny à danser.

La jeune fille semblait si choquée qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, le teint rouge vif, et de placer délicatement sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, Nate la mena au centre de la piste où il l'enlaça tendrement.

Le sourire de Chuck s'élargit un peu plus.

Ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de ses propres affaires amoureuses qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'étaient pas à leur zénith, songea-t-il.

Relevant légèrement le menton, il chercha Blair du regard. Près de la scène, bras croisés, celle-ci observait distraitement les musiciens.

Queen B qui faisait tapisserie... Il fallait remédier au plus vite à cette situation qui allait à l'encontre du rythme naturel des choses, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de velours et, tendit la main, prêt à l'inviter à danser … quand une main ferme agrippa son poignet.

- Danse avec moi.

Chuck tourna la tête, sourcils froncés. Mais son agacement laissa place à la surprise lorsqu'il vit qui l'avait si trivialement invité. Il se laissa mener au centre de la piste et plaça respectueusement ses mains sur les hanches féminines.

- Chuck, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches... déclara d'une voix angoissée Serena.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

**Les bras passés autour du cou de son cavalier, Jenny gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur ses chaussures tandis que s'égrenaient trop vite autour d'eux les notes de musique. **

La proposition de Nate l'avait complètement prise au dépourvu. La seconde auparavant il riait avec Vanessa et soudain il était là, devant elle, la main tendue et le regard brûlant, à lui proposer une danse!

Elle avait misérablement bafouillé une phrase toute faite et s'était rendu compte trop tard de ce qu'elle avait dit: « Avec plaisir »? Non mais qui disait encore un truc pareil en 2009? Elle se croyait vraiment revenue dans les années 80 ou quoi?

Bref, Nate avait souri et elle n'avait pas trop su dire si c'était signe de moquerie ou de contentement... Elle avait donc, à son habitude, piqué un fard et dardait depuis son regard sur ses bottes, n'osant plus croiser ni le regard ni le sourire du jeune homme, craignant d'y trouver la réponse à la question qui la taraudait: l'avait-il invitée par envie ou par pitié?

Jenny grimaça. Allons donc, c'était la dernière danse, sa dernière chance! Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher un peu de courage chez le magicien d'Oz et qu'elle lève sa fichue tête si elle voulait avoir une occasion, même minime, de voir ses rêves exaucés!

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air (plein du parfum de Nate, ce qui n'eut pour conséquence que de lui embrouiller encore un peu plus l'esprit), Jenny redressa tout doucement la nuque, chaque centimètre parcouru lui donnant la sensation de soulever une montagne. Lorsque son visage fut enfin face à celui de son cavalier, elle leva les yeux … et ceux-ci croisèrent aussitôt ceux de Nate.

Elle eut le souffle coupé. Ses lèvre étaient à quelques centimètre de celles de Nate et ce dernier la regardait avec un désir et une tendresse qui ne laissaient place à aucun doute quant à ses motivations. Peu importaient les Dan, les Vanessa et tout le reste... D'ailleurs, ils étaient seuls sur le piste, n'est-ce pas?

Pourtant, il ne se penchait pas vers elle. Son regard était toujours aussi ardent, mais il n'avançait pas. Seul leur tournoiement se poursuivait, accentuant le vertige de l'adolescente.

Il avait peut-être peur de la brusquer? Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris combien elle espérait cet instant, combien de fois elle l'avait imaginé, rêvé, sublimé, en boucle, dans sa tête? Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse signe, mais comment?

Tout doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui, crochetant plus fermement sa nuque, collant son bassin contre le sien. Elle laissa un petit sourire coquin relever un coin de ses lèvres et attendit.

Mais toujours pas de réaction. Au contraire, son rapprochement semblait l'avoir effrayé et il paraissait désormais en proie à la panique, les yeux cillant à toute vitesse... Il fallait qu'elle le rassure, il fallait qu'il ne doute plus...

- Ca fait si lontemps que j'attends ce moment... murmura-t-elle.

C'était d'un mélo... Mais peu importait. Les mots sortaient, tout seuls, incontrôlables. Ils avaient si longtemps pesé sur son coeur que celui-ci avait besoin de larguer un peu de sa tristesse, de sa frustration...

- Je t'aime toujours Nate.

Oups... Elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort. Tant pis, c'était trop tard de toute façon...

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle.

Voilà, maintenant c'était à lui de jouer... Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse, ne lâchant pas son regard, lui transmettant toute sa force et tout son courage.

Le temps suspendit son cours, à l'image de l'avenir suspendu aux lèvres entr'ouvertes de Nate … qui se refermèrent soudain.

Le jeune garçon, embarrassé, se redressa, et tourna la tête à l'instant où la chanson se terminait. Aussitôt leurs corps cessèrent de tourner, et le monde avec eux.

En une seconde, Jenny avait dégrisé. Elle plaça une main sur sa bouche et , tremblante, s'enfuit de la piste de danse, bousculant Nate sur son passage.


	15. Chapter 15

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Trois pas en avant  
Trois pas en arrière  
Trois pas sur le côté  
Trois pas de l'autre côté...**

**Bien essayé Little J, mais ton prince n'a vraiment pas l'air décidé à avancer! Allez, va pleurnicher en paix, toute notre attention se tourne désormais sur B!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

**Sur la scène du Victrola, le DJ avait pris le relais des ****_Lincoln Hawk_**** et le volume sonore avait retrouvé un niveau suffisamment acceptable pour que les convives puissent converser agréablement. Assoiffés, affamés, les invités se ruaient sur les plateaux que portaient à bout de bras les serveuses, tout en commentant la performance des****_ « LH »_**** par petits groupes. Et Chuck n'était pas en reste.**

Blair ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué mais, depuis son slow inattendu avec Serena, celui-ci papillonait à droite et à gauche, parlant avec chacun et l'oubliant royalement. Encore un peu et elle allait finir par croire qu'il l'ignorait à dessein.

Seul point positif: au moins il ne parlait pas à Jenny Humphrey! Celle-ci avait disparu de la circulation, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même après s'être couverte de ridicule en s'habillant comme la blondinette, Blair ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se pincer lorsqu'elle voyait ces deux-là un peu trop proches. Et ce n'étaient pas leurs costumes assortis (cuir rouge et noir pour l'un comme pour l'autre!) qui l'avaient rassurée!

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu sois parmi nous ce soir...

Haussant un sourcil, Blair découvrit que Lily s'était silencieusement placée à côté d'elle. Bras croisés, la fiancée ne la regardait pas. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient posés sur l'objet que Blair contemplait un instant plus tôt: Chuck.

- Moi aussi... sourit Blair.

Toujours sans croiser son regard, Lily lui rendit son sourire.

- Il a été très malheureux tu sais?

Le visage serein de Blair se décomposa.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche... poursuivit Lily. J'ignore ce qui s'est exactement passé entre vous, mais je suis sure que tu avais tes raisons. Ce qui est certain, c'est que durant ton séjour aux îles Fidji et ensuite durant les premiers temps de ton retour, Charles a été...

Lily hocha la tête, cherchant le terme approprié.

- Disons que, même en connaissant ses tendances habituellement tourmentées, cela devenait inquiétant.

Blair tourna la tête vers Chuck. Celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Eric et Jonathan.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment.

C'était cruel, mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la souffrance qu'évoquait Lily. Car, si Chuck avait eu si mal que ça, alors cela prouvait que son amour était peut-être suffisamment grand pour qu'il ne la jette pas avant longtemps...

- Je sais que ta mère est en voyage à Rome actuellement, et que tu vis seule dans ton appartement. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de te confier à un adulte, je...

- Non merci.

L'instant privilégié était rompu. A l'instant même où Blair avait pressenti un danger concernant la divulgation de son secret, elle avait réajusté son armure et dégainé les armes.

- Je veux dire, reprit-elle avec une voix plus enjouée, Dorota vient justement de rentrer à la maison et maman m'appelle tous les deux jours, donc tout va bien. Mais c'est très aimable à vous de proposer...

Lily tourna la tête vers Blair et, les yeux plissés, réfléchit un instant. Enfin elle poussa un soupir résigné.

- Je ne serai pas celle qui te forcera à te dévoiler. C'est juste que... J'ai ce pressentiment...

Elle hésita un instant. Enfin, se tournant complètement vers la brunette, Lily reprit d'un ton grave:

- Je sais que certains secrets sont lourds à porter Blair. J'aimerais que contrairement à moi tu ne te laisses pas écraser.

Blair sentit son armure se fendre... Il y avait tellement de gentillesse dans les yeux de Lily... L'espace d'un instant, Blair se prit à imaginer que cette femme de la haute société, elle, peut-être, pourrait la comprendre... Comprendre son envie de pouvoir et son désarroi en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas les qualités requises pour devenir celle qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être. Comprendre que ses airs supérieurs n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux. Comprendre pourquoi elle se haïssait tant. Comprendre pourquoi elle se punissait en...

Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Je vous remercie Lily, mais je vais bien. Vraiment.

- Vraiment?

Blair déglutit. Il était très difficile de mentir à ces yeux-là...

- Mesdames...

La voix rocailleuse de Chuck résonna comme une délivrance.

- J'espère ne pas vous déranger mais un groupe de convives réclame la présence de Blair.

Lily lança un ultime regard à Blair, avant de rendre les armes à regret.

- Bien sûr Charles, je te la rends...

Blair prit congé d'un hochement de tête et suivit Chuck à travers la foule.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

Sur le toit du Victrola, le bassin collé à la rembarde de sécurité, Jenny observait à travers ses larmes le vide sous ses pieds.

Voilà... C'était fini.

Elle avait déballé son sac, elle s'était mise à nu, et ça n'avait servi à rien. Nate ne l'avait pas embrassée, il n'avait même pas essayé de la rattraper. Rien.

Pourtant elle lui plaisait, elle en était presque sûre. Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il invitée à danser? Pourquoi ce regard si tendre et ces gestes hésitants?

Oui, elle lui plaisait. Mais pas assez.

Pas assez pour qu'il dépasse ses craintes, pour qu'il se lance dans l'aventure avec tous les risques que cela engendrait. Il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait.

Elle éclata en sanglot et colla son front à la rembarde.

Soudain, un corps chaud se plaqua derrière elle. Elle se redressa, tétanisée, coincée entre la balustrade et le corps inconnu. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, quelque chose s'abattit sur son visage. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, prête à se débattre, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière murmurer à son oreille:

- _« Ne dis rien et laisse-moi t'expliquer... » _

Elle se figea, méfiante, et analysa la situation. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé, l'inconnu ne lui avait pas appliqué un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur la bouche (ok, elle avait peut-être un peu trop regardé la télé durant les vacances...) Il avait seulement déposé un objet soyeux sur ses yeux. Un objet au travers duquel elle voyait pourtant toujours...

Un … masque?

- Tu te rappelles cette nuit-là, au bal masqué? poursuivit la voix masculine. Je t'ai prise pour Serena et je t'ai dit des mots qui lui étaient normalement réservés...

Nate...

Aussitôt, son corps anxieux se détendit … pour mieux se figer un instant plus tard, mais cette fois en proie à une toute autre forme d'émotion.

- _« Je ne t'ai pas oubliée... Je croyais que je pourrais, mais c'est impossible »_, récita-t-il.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant Jenny au supplice. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier? Et qu'est-ce que toute cette mise en scène signifiait? Allait-il … continuer?

- _« Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je vais t'embrasser »_ poursuivit-il.

Jenny eut le souffle coupé. Le monde se figea pendant quelques secondes et elle attendit, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine.

Enfin, Nate la fit pivoter sur elle-même. Mais, contrairement à l'année précédente, il le fit doucement, précautionneusement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, délicatement, ôta le masque du visage de l'adolescente avant de murmurer:

- La seule différence entre aujourd'hui et cette nuit-là, c'est que ce soir je ne me trompe pas de fille...

Et, tendrement, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	16. Chapter 16

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Après les entremets, le fromage! Allez Blair, on en a marre de ta mauvaise tête: cheese! **

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

**Blair fronça les sourcils tandis que Chuck la menait jusqu'aux coulisses du Victrola.**

- Je croyais qu'un groupe de convives voulait me parler? s'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est le cas... la rassura Chuck. Mais, en tant que VIP, je les ai installés dans ma loge.

Il s'empara de la main de la jeune fille et ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte. La main sur la poignée, Chuck s'immobilisa un instant. Après avoir réfléchi, il tourna la tête vers Blair et murmura:

- Sache que, quoique j'aie fait, c'était pour ton bien...

Blair fit de grands yeux, alarmée, tandis que Chuck ouvrait la porte d'un air décidé. Blair tourna la tête.

- Vous?

Tandis que Chuck la poussait d'une main ferme à l'intérieur et refermait la porte sur eux, Blair observa ses interlocuteurs d'un air soupçonneux. Alors même que la fête battait son plein, tous ses amis s'étaient réunis dans cette loge. Il y avait là Nate, Serena, Carter, Eric, Jonathan et même les deux Humphrey accompagnés à leur habitude de leur caniche bouclé. Pourquoi?

Soudain, Blair eut une illumination.

- Mais bien sûr! Il s'est passé quelque chose, et vous faites appel à moi pour résoudre une situation de crise!

Elle eut un petit sourire condescendant.

- Allez-y, exposez-moi le problème, je trouverai une solution.

Mais, très vite, elle déchanta. Effectivement, les huit personnes qui lui faisaient face avaient l'air grave, mais il y avait autre chose dans leur regard. De la … pitié?

C'est alors que Serena s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- B... Tu as raison, nous sommes effectivement en situation de crise. Mais cette fois, je crois que c'est nous qui pouvons t'aider...

Blair blêmit, et elle observa les visages qui lui faisaient face les uns après les autres.

Tout à coup, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place: Dorota la surprenant après qu'elle se soit fait vomir, Serena sortant au beau milieu du concert pour répondre au téléphone, le slow totalement surréaliste entre sa meilleure amie et son petit ami, et finalement Chuck passant de convive en convive pour parler de...

Se tournant vers le jeune dandy, le regard noir, elle s'écria:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait!

Adossé contre la porte, bras croisés, Chuck la regardait avec une détermination non feinte. Il ne chercha pas à s'approcher, ni à s'excuser. Au contraire, il y avait une pointe de défi dans son attitude.

- Je te l'ai dit: ce que je devais faire...

Blair se détourna vers les huit personnes qui la dévisageaient.

- En les mettant tous au courant?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était la réponse la plus éloquente qui fût. Après le choc et la colère, une nouvelle émotion commençait à s'emparer d'elle: le désarroi. Ils étaient tous au courant. IL était au courant.

Soudain, elle eut l'impression que les piliers qui la maintenaient debout vacillaient. Elle ressentit un léger engourdissement et la tête lui tourna. Au prix d'un gros effort, elle parvint à se ressaisir et, utilisant la colère pour masquer son trouble, reprit:

- Tu crois vraiment que le fait de voir Dan Humphrey me regarder avec pitié va m'aider à aller mieux?

- Je ne crois pas que Dan Humphrey te regarde avec pitié, rétorqua Chuck, il n'est pas assez stupide pour se croire une seule seconde supérieur à toi. Je crois qu'il te voit plutôt comme un être humain pour la première fois.

- Dan Humphrey confirme... attesta l'intéressé. Mais il tient à dire que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Blair tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, intriguée. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de le gratifier d'une de ses remarques cinglantes, il préféra enchaîner:

- Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, tu ne semblais être qu'une énième réplique de la fille ordinaire issue de l'Upper East Side, se croyant le centre du monde et écrasant tout ce qui l'entoure. Le bulldozer habituel..

Il fit une légère pause avant de continuer.

- Et puis, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Serena, il y a eu cette fois, durant la séance photos où ta mère avait décidé de la choisir elle plutôt que toi... Tu t'es disputée avec elle sans savoir que j'étais là et, pour la première fois, je t'ai vue tomber le masque et montrer tes failles. D'un coup tu devenais beaucoup plus intéressante...

Dan haussa les épaules.

- C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris pourquoi Serena t'avait prise comme meilleure amie.

Serena fit un sourire au jeune homme tandis que Carter levait les yeux au ciel. Blair quant à elle dut contenir le sentiment de gratitude qui menaçait de la gagner.

- Je ne t'aime pas.

Toute l'assistance tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où avait surgi la voix.

- Vanessa! protesta Nate.

- Désolée mais je n'ai pas l'intention de mentir, lui répondit V avant de reporter son attention sur Blair. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Toujours à fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres, à les manipuler pour arriver à tes fins...

Blair releva la tête, affichant un air fier pour mieux se barricader.

- Mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais la fille la plus intelligente qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Le visage de Blair se défit.

- Tu as été la première à comprendre que Dan était plus qu'un ami pour moi quand j'ai débarqué ici, et tu m'as menacée pour que je le laisse tranquille.

- C'est vrai? s'étonnèrent en coeur Dan et Serena.

Vanessa hocha la tête.

- J'ai eu ensuite de nombreuses occasions de voir combien tu sais manipuler les gens pour obtenir quelque chose... Et, même si je trouve ça détestable, ça prouve combien tu es intelligente. Et humaine. Car seul quelqu'un ayant une sensibilité à fleur de peau peut si bien contrôler les émotions des autres.

La jeune métisse se cala dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été surprise quand Chuck nous a dit ce que tu te faisais. Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que Blair Waldorf, sous ses faux airs, n'est pas un robot et que c'est précisément ça qui la rend si dangereuse.

Blair était retournée. Sous l'insulte apparente, Vanessa était en train de faire son apologie. C'était assez … destabilisant, et en même temps ça sonnait beaucoup plus honnêtement que si elle s'était lancée dans son éloge.

- Quand j'étais petit, j'étais amoureux de toi, reprit Eric.

Quelques gloussements accueillirent ce scoop.

- C'est vrai! Tu étais plus vieille que moi, belle et marrante... Et en plus tu étais la meilleure amie de ma soeur, le fantasme absolu!

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire, savourant cette bouffée de légèreté. Blair elle-même commença à se détendre. Une certaine mécanique était en marche, et se laisser emporter par cette énumération d'anecdotes était plus simple que de nager à contre-courant… Et, pour être tout à fait franche, il était plus facile d'agir comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant, comme si -pour une raison inconnue- ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans cette loge pour jouer au jeu de la vérité pendant que les parents se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse...

- Bien sûr, pour toi je n'existais pas! continua Eric. Je n'étais que le petit frère de S, une sorte de porte-manteau à qui il fallait dire bonjour en arrivant avant de pouvoir commencer à faire des bêtises avec ma soeur!

Blair et Serena échangèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation un regard complice.

- Tu sais les moments que je préférais? demanda Eric. C'était quand la bonne décidait de faire un gâteau au chocolat. Dans ces cas-là, on allait tous les trois dans la cuisine et on léchait le saladier où il restait de la pâte. Elle en laissait plein exprès! Après, tu avais plein de chocolat sur le visage et, quand tu riais, tu avais les dents toutes marron. Tu étais affreuse... Tu étais trop belle.

Blair ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

- A ce moment-là, tu te fichais de savoir si tu étais jolie, si tes vêtements étaient bien tirés et tes cheveux bien lissés. Tu riais aux éclats et c'était magique.

Eric prit une grande inspiration avant de conclure.

- Je crois que c'est pareil aujourd'hui. Même si je ne suis plus "amoureux'' de toi, je trouve que tu n'es jamais aussi belle que lorsque tu te réveilles après les soirées pyjama avec ma soeur. Magnifique à l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur...

La sensation de vacillement réapparut en Blair. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour le remercier.

- Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, hasarda Jonathan, mais je suis sûr que si j'avais été à la place d'Eric, je serais aussi tombé amoureux de toi, et pour les mêmes raisons!

Les adolescents sourirent, puis un silence gêné s'installa: qui oserait se lancer ensuite? Blair retenait son souffle, craignant le retour à la réalité que constituerait la fin de cette succession d'anecdotes... Les regards allaient de l'un à l'autre, et tous finirent par se poser sur Carter. Celui-ci soupira et, levant les mains pour signer sa rémission, commença:

- Très bien très bien... Mais ce que je vais dire ne va pas plaire à tout le monde...

Appuyé contre la porte, la mâchoire carrée, Chuck répondit:

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller...

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète! se gausa Carter, en lançant un regard en biais à Serena.

Celle-ci lui sourit et hocha la tête pour lui donner son consentement.

- Très bien... soupira-t-il à nouveau avant de se tourner vers Blair. Eh bien disons que lorsque toi et moi avons ce... cette...

Son index allait de l'un à l'autre à toute vitesse.

- Enfin...

- Cet égarement passager? proposa Blair.

L'index de Carter se figea, soulagé.

- Voilà...

- Attendez... les interrompit Dan. Vous voulez dire que vous avez couché ensemble?

Il se tourna vers Serena.

- Ca ne te dérange pas de savoir que ton copain a couché avec ta meilleure amie?

Mais Blair fut la plus rapide à répondre:

- Pourquoi? Avec S, on se prête tout: Nate, Carter... Mais ne rêve pas trop Humphrey: il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu m'intéresses un jour.

- Oh là, je peux continuer? les interrompit Carter. C'est dingue ça, quand les autres parlent on les écoute religieusement, et quand c'est mon tour...

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, aussi bien pour lui faire plaisir que pour trouver une échappatoire à une conversation qui prenait une pente un peu trop glissante pour tous.

- Bon. Je disais donc que, lorsque nous avons eu cet « égarement passager », tu venais de te faire virer de Yale. A l'époque je ne le savais pas mais, étant donné que je ne suis pas tout à fait idiot...

- C'est vite dit, murmura Chuck.

- … j'ai bien compris que, si tout à coup je t'intéressais, c'était parce que tu n'allais pas bien, poursuivit Carter, feignant ne pas avoir entendu la remarque mesquine. Sinon, tu n'aurais même pas jeté un regard dans ma direction...

- Blair a toujours eu du goût en matière d'homme... reconnut Chuck.

- Même avec ton oncle? se vengea Carter.

Chuck lui lança un regard noir.

- Temps mort! arbitra Serena.

Carter poursuivit.

- Tu t'es donc révélée … différente de ce que j'imaginais. J'avais toujours imaginé Blair Waldorf comme un glaçon, un coeur de glace dans un corps de pierre et tu t'es avérée être beaucoup plus … ''chaleureuse'' que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Chuck grinça des dents, effet que Carter savoura pleinement étant donné que c'était le but escompté. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la quinte de toux féminine qui s'ensuivit.

- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas obligés d'entrer dans les détails? proposa Serena.

Voilà un dommage collatéral auquel il aurait dû songer plus tôt... Gêné, Carter se tourna vers Blair et se hâta de conclure:

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsque Serena et Chuck m'ont demandé de partir à Dubaï et que j'ai dit non, ce n'était pas pour embêter Chuck. Enfin pas seulement... Je t'aimais bien. Je t'aimais bien sans ton armure, et j'avais envie de continuer à en apprendre plus sur toi. Voilà. Suivant!

Blair esquissa un sourire: sous ses airs de gros durs, Carter était d'une timidité maladive quand il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments. Sous de nombreux aspects, il n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un...

- Je suppose que c'est mon tour.

Les yeux rivés au sol, Blair déglutit. Jenny Humphrey était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie d'entendre aujourd'hui. Tout à coup, toute sa bonne humeur disparut et la colère reprit le dessus.

Jenny Humphrey savait.

Ah la petite peste, elle devait bien rigoler sous cape! Voilà qui signait l'arrêt de mort de Queen B. La reine était morte, vive la reine!

Pourquoi Chuck le lui avait-il dit? Aux autres d'accord, mais à elle?

Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva à négocier des trocs complètement farfelus: si le Ciel lui permettait de tenir Jenny Humphrey loin de la vérité - et qu'elle ne puisse donc pas fanfaronner à ses dépens -, elle promettait de ne plus jamais se faire vomir. Elle téléphonerait au Dr Swan. Elle suivrait une thérapie!

Mais tous ces marchandages ne servaient à rien, et elle le savait bien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Blair utilisa toute sa colère pour se préparer et, lentement, tourna la tête vers son ennemie, prête à endurer la vision de son sourire triomphal.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, sa colère disparut aussitôt – et pas seulement parce que Jenny serrait la main de Nate, ce qui semblait indiquer qu'elle avait dû louper un épisode important de la série pour comprendre le_season final_...

Non, ce qui la destabilisa, ce fut le regard de Jenny: loin d'être triomphant, dédaigneux ou plein de pitié, - tout ce qui aurait pu indiquer un sentiment de supériorité chez la gamine de Brooklyn -, il était plein de colère.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? demanda Jenny assez sèchement.

Oui, vraiment, la Humphrey était fâchée. Contre elle. Mais alors pourquoi, ça la dépassait!

Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent du regard quelques instants jusqu'au moment où, délaissant la main de Nate, Jenny finit par croiser les bras et porter son regard ailleurs.

- Tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi, ce n'est un secret pour personne, commença-t-elle.

Plus personne dans la loge n'avait le coeur à rire. L'adolescente était bouleversée, ça se sentait. Les yeux toujours fixés sur un point indéterminée, elle poursuivit:

- Au tout début, c'était parce que j'imaginais que ta vie était parfaite. Tous les midis, pendant que je mangeais mon sandwich au beurre de cacahuète dans un coin, je t'observais régner sur ta cour depuis les marches de Constance, un pot de yaourt en guise de sceptre. Tu étais vraiment une reine. Tu avais tout: la beauté, la richesse, les fringues... Tu étais la fille d'une de mes designers préférées, tu étais la meilleure amie de Serena Van Der Woodsen, la petite-amie de Nate Archibald! Tu étais de toutes les fêtes, de tous les défilés... Vraiment, j'aurais tout donné pour être à ta place, j'aurais même vendu mon âme!

Avec un sourire, Jenny continua:

- J'ai d'ailleurs bien failli le faire...

Dan haussa les sourcils pour attester les dires de sa petite soeur.

- Pendant un an de ma vie, j'ai essayé de prendre ta place. J'ai menti, manipulé, j'ai même été jusqu'à voler une robe Valentino pour ça! Et puis finalement, j'ai décidé de jeter l'éponge. Je suis venue te voir pour te dire que le jeu était terminé, qu'il ne valait pas la peine de perdre le respect de ma famille.

Dan esquissa un sourire.

- Alors, cette année je me suis tenue loin de toi. Je me suis concentrée sur mon stage, et ensuite sur mes créations avec Agnès. Lorsque je suis revenue à Constance, Penelope et les autres ont essayé de m'intégrer dans leur groupe mais j'ai refusé. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que toute cette histoire de monarchie s'arrête avec ton départ à la fac. Qu'il n'y ait plus de reine l'an prochain et que je puisse aller à l'école le coeur léger pendant au moins une année!

Soudain, Jenny planta son regard lourd dans celui de Blair.

- Et voilà que tu réapparais tout à coup, me désignant comme ton successeur et t'assurant que je monte bien sur le trône! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai ressenti? Parce que, même si je me contrôlais depuis plus d'un an, ça ne changeait rien: j'étais en train d'être reconnue par la fille que j'avais toujours rêvée d'être! Elle me donnait même sa bénédiction pour prendre sa place!

Jenny déglutit avant de poursuivre, la voix plus grave:

- Le seul conseil que tu m'as donné, c'était d'être froide. Tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas faire en sorte que les gens m'aiment, mais que je pouvais faire en sorte que les gens aient peur de moi. Ces mots, ils sont gravés dans ma mémoire et, même si en général j'essaie d'agir convenablement dans ma vie, parfois ils me reviennent en tête et je me retrouve à manipuler les gens comme tu m'as conseillé de le faire. Comme avec Chuck pour atteindre Nate...

C'était donc ça! comprit Blair avec soulagement.

- Et voilà que j'apprends aujourd'hui que mon idole, cette reine forte et indépendante, n'est en fait qu'un mirage! s'exclama Jenny dont le regard s'était soudain embué de larmes de rage et de tristesse. Tu m'as dit d'être froide, de ne pas être aimée, alors que tu connaissais le prix à payer! J'ai l'impression qu'en m'ayant couronnée, tu me souhaitais du mal en fin de compte, tu voulais me voir aussi seule que toi durant toutes ces années! C'était donc ça? C'était ta revanche? Tu voulais que je me coupe du monde et que je finisse par me haïr au point de me faire du mal? C'était ça?

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

Blair aussi était consciente du changement qui venait de s'opérer en elle. La colère de Jenny venait de briser quelque chose en son sein, une résistance qu'elle croyait jusqu'alors indestructible. Pour la première fois elle acceptait la réalité de sa maladie, et elle acceptait aussi que les autres soient au courant de sa faiblesse. Les mots d'amitié et de respect de Dan, Vanessa, Eric, Jonathan et Carter avaient créé un contexte favorable, et la colère de Jenny avait fait le reste.

Après le choc et le déni, la colère et le marchandage, Blair entrait dans une nouvelle étape: la tristesse. Elle suivait ainsi le processus de deuil classique, en sept étapes. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait pas de mettre en terre un proche: il s'agissait d'enterrer l'ancienne Blair, la dure à cuire qui ne se reposait jamais sur les autres, pour qu'une Blair flambant neuve puisse renaître de ses cendres, guérie.

Oui, c'était bien la tristesse qui s'était emparée d'elle. Sa maladie avait blessé quelqu'un sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Dans l'absolu, blesser les autres ne la dérangeait pas, mais seulement quand la personne le méritait ou quand cela lui permettait d'atteindre un but. Bref: quand c'était intentionnel...

Mais dans le cas présent, elle n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de heurter qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, n'avait cherché à faire du mal qu'à sa propre personne. Pourtant, Jenny semblait profondément affectée. Après toutes les querelles et toutes les rancoeurs, jamais elle n'aurait cru que Little J puisse avoir autant d'admiration pour elle...

Et son sentiment de tristesse n'était pas prêt de disparaître alors que Nate, après avoir posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jenny, prit la parole:

- Je ne crois pas que Blair aie cherché à transmettre son mal-être à qui que ce soit.

Jenny se tourna vers lui. Nate lui sourit et poursuivit, comme s'il ne parlait qu'à elle:

- Je connais Blair depuis le jardin d'enfant, je la connais même depuis plus longtemps que Chuck. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma vie est mêlée à la sienne.

Jenny se pinça les lèvres, agacée, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Nate.

- Ne sois pas jalouse, Blair et moi sommes amis et rien ne changera cela. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que j'ai connu Blair bien avant qu'elle ne cherche à devenir une reine froide et autoritaire et à agir comme si elle présidait le monde. Et je sais que, petite, elle n'était pas du tout comme ça. Elle suivait Serena partout, s'habillait comme elle, adoptait ses tics et ses mimiques... Une fois, à huit ans, elle s'est même décolorée les cheveux pour lui ressembler! Je ne te dis pas la tête de sa mère quand elle est rentrée à la maison...

Même si elle sourit, la tristesse de Blair s'accrut: cette époque lui semblait si loin...

- Je sais que, vous tous, lorsque vous observez Blair, vous ne voyez qu'une femme calculatrice et dure. Mais moi, je crois que jusqu'à la fin de ma vie je ne verrai qu'une petite fille en mal d'amour et qui essaie de se construire une autre personnalité qui plairait davantage aux gens que la véritable Blair Waldorf. Une gamine mal dans sa peau cherchant à s'évader...

Nate déposa un baiser sur le front de Jenny, puis il se tourna pour la première fois vers son ex.

- Il y a quatre ans, quand tu es entrée dans la clinique du Dr Swan et que j'ai appris pour ta maladie, j'ai été là pour toi. Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes peut-être plus ensemble, mais sache que je serai encore là, en tant qu'ami. Parce qu'aujourd'hui je retrouve la Blair fragile, celle dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a bien longtemps, celle que j'apprécierai toute ma vie. C'est la Blair dure qui nous a séparés, et j'ai longtemps regretté que tu ne sois pas restée cette petite fille. Alors n'aie pas peur de montrer cette facette aux autres, c'est la plus belle partie de ta personnalité. Et, même si c'est dans des circonstances pénibles, sache que je suis heureux de la retrouver...

Blair se pinça fortement les lèvres. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle avait tellement aimé Nate... Et elle était bouleversée d'apprendre que, si finalement elle l'avait perdu deux ans plus tôt, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas été _assez bien_ mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas été _assez_ _elle..._

Blair s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, tremblante.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? s'interrogea-t-elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se cadenasse? Lorsqu'elle regardait en arrière, son enfance lui semblait plutôt heureuse, et pourtant Nate avait raison: elle avait toujours cherché à être quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit comme cela? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à elle?

- B, est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Serena d'une voix inquiète. Est-ce que tu veux un verre d'eau?

Blair hocha silencieusement la tête mais Serena n'eut pas le temps d'aller chercher le récipient : une main masculine lui en tendait déjà un. Blair releva la tête, espérant croiser le regard de Chuck, mais ne trouva que celui de Carter.

Elle s'empara du verre et tourna la tête pour trouver la silhouette de son petit-ami, toujours appuyée nonchalamment contre la porte, impénétrable. S'il y avait bien une personne dont elle redoutait la réaction, c'était lui. Après tout, elle lui avait menti. Non seulement sur sa maladie, mais aussi sur sa prétendue force. Et, lorsqu'il avait appris que sa reine n'était qu'un leurre, il avait convoqué ce tribunal. Pourquoi? Espérait-il la soumettre ainsi à la vindicte populaire, juste punition à ses mensonges? Etait-il déçu que les jurés aient finalement adopté une attitude bienveillante à son égard, ou était-ce au contraire son intention depuis le début?

Il ne restait plus que deux personnes n'ayant pas parlé: lui et Serena. Allait-ce être son tour? Ou se réservait-il au contraire la dernière prise de parole? Toute cette situation mettait Blair au supplice...

C'en fut trop: une nouvelle barrière s'effondra en elle. Pour la première fois depuis... Depuis quand d'ailleurs? Depuis son enfance? Depuis sa naissance? Bref, pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, elle accepta le fait de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation.

De toute façon, qu'y pouvait-elle? Le mal était fait, tout le monde était au courant, et ce que ressentait Chuck ne changerait pas s'il parlait maintenant ou cinq minutes plus tard... S'il avait décidé qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il aimait, que pouvait-elle y faire? Il l'avait vue complètement nue, et même si elle se rhabillait, cette image resterait dans sa mémoire. C'était trop tard.

_Alea jacta est_. Les dés étaient jetés.

En un mot, Blair était résignée.

- B, je suis tellement désolée... murmura Serena, agenouillée devant elle.

- Pas de pitié s'il te plaît... chuchota Blair.

- Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai pitié de toi! se récria la belle blonde, choquée. Je suis désolée à cause de_mon_ attitude!

Blair releva la tête, étonnée.

- Quand je t'ai fait venir aux îles Fidji, j'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien... Mais j'étais tellement absorbée par mes petites histoires avec...

Se ressaisissant au dernier instant, elle se rattrapa:

- … Carter et tout le reste, que je ne t'ai pas assez écoutée. J'ai fait mon égocentrique, comme d'habitude. Dan parlait tout à l'heure de « la fille ordinaire issue de l'Upper East Side, se croyant le centre du monde »... Eh bien ce portrait peu flatteur me correspond tout à fait. Je m'en veux tellement... Lorsque tu es repartie, je ne t'ai même pas téléphoné pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Et tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai retrouvée, je n'ai parlé que de moi. Je suis la pire des amies qui soit...

Blair eut un sourire triste et prit les mains de Serena dans les siennes.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux S...

- Non, n'essaie pas de me remonter le moral, je ne le mérite pas! En comparaison, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Quand mon père est parti, quand j'ai sombré dans l'alcool, quand Georgina est revenue... Tu étais toujours là, même quand je ne le méritais pas...

Serena leva la main jusqu'à ce que sa paume touche la joue de son amie, qu'elle caressa du bout de son pouce.

- Tu as beau faire la dure devant tout le monde... Moi je sais que Blair Waldorf est l'amie la plus fidèle dont on puisse rêver. Un modèle que pas mal de personnes dans cette pièce feraient bien d'imiter, moi la première... Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je te jure que cette fois je ne te laisserai pas tomber. On va traverser cette épreuve ensemble B, et je te promets qu'on va la remporter...

Se relevant un peu, Serena embrassa avec douceur la joue de sa plus vieille amie et la prit dans ses bras. Blair s'oublia dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. Se laisser aller était si bon... Elle n'avait plus le contrôle mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, cet état n'était pas désagréable. Il était incroyablement reposant...

Serena se détacha enfin d'elle et, après lui avoir lancé un ultime sourire, se redressa et se tourna vers Chuck.

- Tu veux qu'on vous laisse seuls?

La sérénité de Blair fut ébranlée une seconde, avant que la résignation ne la gagne à nouveau: eh bien, s'il fallait en passer par là, autant en finir tout de suite...

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, répondit Chuck. Moi.

Voilà qui s'annonçait mal...

Chuck se décida enfin à quitter son poste de gardien de porte et s'approcha du siège où reposait Blair. L'attrapant énergiquement par le bras, il la força à se lever pour pouvoir la regarder bien en face.

- Tu es une parfaite idiote, siffla-t-il.

Blair blêmit. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à détacher son regard de celui de Chuck: elle était prête.

La lâchant enfin des yeux, Chuck entreprit de faire les cent pas autour d'elle, l'encerclant comme un chasseur piégeant sa proie.

- « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit? » Voilà la question que je me suis posé en boucle lorsque Serena m'a appris la vérité... J'ai formulé différentes hypothèses: sujet de filles, poids du secret, honte... Je pense qu'il y a un peu de tout cela dans ton silence. Mais très vite, j'ai compris quelle était la principale raison qui te forçait à te taire et à me mentir tout ce temps: tu avais peur. Peur de t'ouvrir à moi, peur de ma réaction. Peur que, en me montrant tes failles, tu me déplaises et que je te quitte...

S'arrêtant devant elle, Chuck répéta:

- Tu es une parfaite idiote.

Il se rapprocha de Blair et, l'air plus menaçant que jamais, récita:

- _« Qu'importe ce que tu traverses, je voudrais être là pour toi. La pire chose que tu aies jamais faite, la pensée la plus sombre que tu aies jamais eue... Je te soutiendrai envers et contre tout. »_

Blair cligna rapidement des yeux. Ces mots étaient les siens. Elle les avait prononcés après l'enterrement de Bart Bass, à peine quelques mois plus tôt...

- Et je t'ai crue, poursuivit Chuck. Je suis revenu vers toi ce soir-là. Je t'ai montré mon côté le plus vulnérable car j'avais confiance en toi.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de conclure:

- Mais ce n'était que des mots n'est-ce pas?

La bouche de Blair s'ouvrit légèrement sur le coup de la surprise.

- Non!

- Si... insista Chuck, l'air sombre. Car si tu les avais pensés une traître seconde, alors tu n'aurais jamais eu peur de te montrer vulnérable à ton tour. Tu aurais su que, moi aussi, je t'aurais accueillie à bras ouverts dans la situation inverse.

Blair s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça... Elle allait perdre Chuck parce qu'il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en _lui_? Alors que c'était tout l'inverse: elle ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en _elle_!

- Tu veux d'autres mots? poursuivit-il. En voilà:_« Tu ne comprends donc rien à rien? Je serai toujours là... Je ne veux pas que tu ailles où que ce soit... Je ne le supporterais pas. Alors, quoique tu envisages de te faire, s'il te plaît ne me l'inflige pas... »_

Blair baissa la tête. Ces paroles aussi étaient les siennes. Elle les avait prononcées sur le toit du Victrola, lorsque Chuck menaçait de sauter dans le vide...

Elle commençait à comprendre... Toute l'année passée, elle avait poussé Chuck dans ses retranchements afin qu'il s'ouvre à elle. Et il l'avait fait, peu à peu. Il lui avait offert deux choses qu'il n'avait jamais données à qui que ce soit auparavant: sa confiance et son amour. Or, le fait qu'elle lui aie caché sa maladie était la preuve qu'elle était incapable de lui donner ce que, lui, lui avait offert.

- Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

Un long silence lui fit écho. Enfin, après une éternité, elle sentit une main se placer sous son menton et relever doucement sa tête.

- Rassure-toi, murmura Chuck en plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes, je suis peut-être énervé contre toi, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la colère que je ressens vis-à-vis de moi-même.

Encore une fois, sa réaction laissa Blair pantoise.

- J'ai moi aussi été un parfait idiot, reprit-il à voix basse. Tout ce temps, je t'ai vue dépérir mais je n'ai jamais réussi à toucher le coeur du problème. Je croyais que ça avait un rapport avec moi, alors qu'en fait le problème était bien plus profond que ça. J'aurais dû le savoir.

Il carra la mâchoire et reprit:

- Toi et moi, nous sommes les deux facettes d'une seule et même pièce. Je suis ton double, tu es mon reflet. Je t'ai vue sombrer comme j'ai moi-même sombré cette année. Mais toi, tu as tout de suite compris que la mort de mon père n'était que le problème à la surface, qu'il était avant tout question de l'homme que je pensais être, opposé à celui que je voulais devenir. Mais moi je n'ai rien vu. Rien. Tu as sombré et je t'ai observée te noyer de mes grands yeux innocents, te lançant une bouée au milieu de la tempête lorsque tu avais besoin d'une corde.

Il se tut un instant.

- Je te demande pardon.

Blair éclata en sanglots. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais pleurer était la seule chose dont elle était capable en cet instant. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Elle n'était pas capable de mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, tout était trop confus. Elle avait seulement l'impression que tout s'était effondré en elle. Il y avait un immense voile blanc qui recouvrait tout, et elle ne distinguait plus rien...

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle avait pleuré. Personne n'avait cherché à l'interrompre ou à la consoler. Ils l'avaient juste laissée faire... Lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête, elle se rendit compte que Dan, Vanessa, Eric, Jonathan, Carter et Jenny avaient quitté la pièce en silence. Seuls Nate, Serena et Chuck étaient restés avec elle.

Le carré fondamental.

La base, constituée des quatre amis qui s'étaient toujours reposés les uns sur les autres depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient été là pour Nate lorsque son père avait été emprisonné. Ils avaient été là pour Serena lorsque Georgina était revenue l'an dernier. Ils avaient été là pour Chuck lorsque son père avait péri.

Maintenant, c'était son tour.

Au centre de ses deux acolytes, Chuck fit un pas en avant et prit la parole en leurs noms:

- Tu as eu beau faire durant toutes ces années, personne n'a été dupe: tout le monde a toujours su que Blair Waldorf n'était pas le robot qu'elle déclarait être. Mieux: c'est précisément parce qu'elle est humaine et perfectible que les gens l'aiment. Alors arrête de te cacher. De toute façon, tout le monde est courant. Et inutile de te punir en te faisant vomir, parce qu'il n'y a rien à punir. Nous t'aimons. Telle que tu es.

Il marqua une pause avant de transmettre leur requête:

- Maintenant, il faut que tu guérisses... Pour nous. Pour moi. Pour toi.

Le regard de Blair passa d'un visage à l'autre. Tandis qu'elle observait leurs regards sereins, confiants, elle parvint à mettre un mot sur le sentiment qui l'habitait: l'acceptation. Oui, elle était malade. Oui, ils étaient au courant. Et pourtant, ils étaient encore là. Et ils avaient confiance en elle, ils savaient qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir. Et pas à cause des petits airs qu'elle se donnait... Non, ils pensaient qu'elle pouvait surmonter cette épreuve parce qu'ils savaient que Blair Waldorf était _véritablement_ une battante.

Son visage se fendit en un sourire reconnaissant et, d'un hochement de tête, elle accepta le défi que ses amis lui avaient lancé.


	17. Chapter 17

**Quelle soirée! Félicitations Chuck et Jenny: cette fête restera dans les annales! Allez, en route pour une dernière scène, car la meilleure partie de tout dîner est le dessert, n'est-ce pas?**

L'ambiance s'était adoucie sur la piste. L'heure avançant, le DJ avait troqué les rythmes dansants pour des mélodies plus suaves sur lesquelles les corps fatigués se laissaient aller avec mollesse et sensualité.

Sur le bas côté, Dan, Vanessa, Eric et Jonathan observaient le spectacle en sirotant un cocktail multicolore.

- Je préférais notre imitation des Jackson Five tout à l'heure sur _Blame it on the Boogie_! s'exclama Dan.

- Sauf qu'on était plutôt les Jackson Four pour le coup... rappela Vanessa.

- C'est vraiment dommage que Chuck n'ait pas voulu se joindre à nous, en plus il avait le costume idéal! déclara Jonathan, l'air déçu.

- Parce que tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait accepter? se gausa Eric.

Les quatre complices sourirent en imaginant la scène, avant de reporter leur attention sur la piste.

- N'empêche, je suis un peu déçue... reprit Vanessa. Moi qui avais espéré un final flamboyant à la _Dirty Dancing, _tout ceci semble un peu … fade.

Dan grimaça. Collant son faux sourire de play boy sur son visage, il déboutonna le premier bouton de son tee-shirt (effet du plus ridicule sur son déguisement de Mario Bros) et se mit devant le petit groupe. Il regarda fixement Eric et déclara le plus sérieusement du monde:

- _« Personne ne laisse Bébé dans un coin »_

Puis il prit la main de Vanessa et l'entraîna sur la piste, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la petite bande. Lorsqu'il dépassa Jenny et Nate -lancés dans un slow collé-serré-, il leur décocha un clin d'oeil complice.

- Tu penses que Dan a compris pour nous deux? demanda Jenny.

- A moins d'être complètement aveugle, je pense que oui... sourit Nate.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger...

Nate la regarda tendrement.

- Ca te faisait peur?

- Un peu... Tu aurais pu me quitter, comme la dernière fois... reconnut-elle en rougissant.

Nate colla son front contre celui de l'adolescente.

- Dan et moi avons réglé le problème lors de notre séjour à Miami. Mais de toute façon, même s'il n'était pas d'accord, il n'y a plus rien qui m'empêcherait d'être avec toi...

Le visage de l'adolescente s'illumina, tandis que les lèvres de Nate effleuraient les siennes.

- On les imite? demanda Carter en designant les deux amoureux du menton.

Serena gloussa et accepta le baiser de son cavalier.

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux toi... reprit Carter en s'éloignant de quelques millimètres.

- Hum... acquiesça Serena en hochant la tête, l'air grave. Mais quand même, je m'en veux tellement pour Blair...

- Comment aurais-tu pu remarquer quoi que ce soit? Tu étais à l'autre bout de la planète!

Serena sourit.

- Tu es mignon quand tu essaies de me remonter le moral...

- Seulement quand j'essaie de te remonter le moral?

Le sourire de Serena s'élargit.

- Idiot!

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour elle, la rassura Carter. Regarde-la un peu.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Blair dansait dans les bras de Chuck. Serena hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, reconnut-elle. Ensemble, ils sont indestructibles...

- Alors, que dit la suite? demanda Blair.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Chuck. A toi de l'écrire...

B posa la tête dans le creux de l'épaule masculine et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le mouvement et la douceur de son étreinte. Ici, elle était en sécurité. Ici, elle avait plus de force et de courage que quiconque.

- Demain matin je téléphonerai à ma mère, chuchota-t-elle sans changer de position. Je lui expliquerai tout et ensuite je ferai mes bagages.

Comme Chuck ne répondait rien, elle se redressa et précisa:

- Pour la clinique du Dr Swan...

- Je sais.

- Et ça ne te fait rien?

- Tu es malade, tu vas te faire soigner. Est-ce que ça te semblerait anormal que j'aille voir le médecin si j'étais grippé?

Blair sourit, sentant son coeur fondre devant les grands yeux sérieux de Chuck.

- Tu prends tout ceci avec une sérénité étonnante.

- J'ai quelqu'un sur qui prendre exemple...

Blair haussa les épaules, comprenant qu'il faisait référence à son propre comportement lorsqu'il avait perdu son père.

- Comment t'est venue l'idée du « tribunal »? demanda-t-elle.

- Je savais que, si je venais simplement t'en parler, tu nierais tout en bloc et tu te fermerais encore un peu plus. Il faut au moins un séïsme de magnitude 7 pour ébranler Blair Waldorf... Quant au reste, le mérite leur revient. Je ne leur ai pas suggéré de mettre en avant leur connaissance de tes failles comme critère de leur amitié pour toi, c'est venu naturellement...

Blair hocha la tête et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je ne suis pas guérie tu sais.

- Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas le but. Mais une première étape est franchie...

- … j'ai accepté le fait que je suis malade, acheva-t-elle. Et que j'ai besoin d'aide...

- … que tu ne la trouveras que là-bas, auprès d'un personnel compétent et qualifié.

Le regard de Blair accrocha à nouveau celui de son petit-ami.

- Tu m'attendras n'est-ce pas?

Chuck carra la mâchoire.

- Jusqu'à la fin des temps...

- Tu es sûr?

Effaré, Rufus s'écarta légèrement de Lily afin de l'observer, sans s'arrêter pour autant de danser.

- Evidemment! Si je ne pensais pas t'aimer pour toujours, je ne t'épouserais pas!

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait beau connaître la profondeur des sentiments de son fiancé, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'entendre une dernière fois ces mots avant de se lancer.

- Rufus, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir...

Elle gonfla d'air ses poumons. La décision avait été difficile à prendre, mais sa confrontation avec Blair s'était révélée décisive: quoiqu'elle en dise, la meilleure amie de sa fille gardait un secret, c'était certain. Et, à voir sa mine soulagée depuis un peu plus d'une heure -lorsque tous les enfants avaient resurgi de Dieu sait où-, elle avait dû se soulager de ce fardeau.

Et Chuck était toujours là.

- J'ai longtemps eu peur de te le dire, car j'avais peur de ta réaction, mais je ne peux plus me taire... reprit-elle. T'épouser dans de telles circonstances serait presque … immoral. Dans tous les cas, ce serait un mauvais départ. Et ... je veux croire en nous. Je veux croire que nous pourrons traverser cette épreuve.

- Je t'écoute Lily.

Rufus était étonnamment calme. Il était prêt, réalisa-t-elle soudain, non sans surprise. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse une révélation. Rufus la comprenait toujours si bien, aurait-il pu deviner...

La jeune femme secoua la tête, rassemblant ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la bouche, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle devrait prononcer en premier, lorsque le bruit horriblement strident d'un micro qu'on branche l'interrompit en plein élan.

- Mesdames, messieurs... commença une voix pâteuse. Excusez-moi de vous déranger...

Tous les convives tournèrent la tête vers la scène où une silhouette titubait dans la pénombre.

- … mais j'ai une annonce à faire. A Lily. Lily Van Der Woodsen. Li-lyyy! Oùùù es-tuuu?

Soudain, un projecteur fut braqué en direction de l'inconnu. Même si celui-ci plaça sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger, Lily le reconnut tout de suite.

- Papa! cria la voix de Serena.

Sur la scène du Victrola, un fantôme passablement ivre venait de ressurgir du passé: Keith Van Der Woodsen, son premier mari.

- Salut Sery! s'exclama celui-ci. débonnaire. Excuse-moi ma chérie, mais ce soir je suis venu voir ta mère. Liii... Ah tu es là! s'arrêta-t-il enfin, satisfait, l'index tendu vers elle. En train de danser avec Rufus Humphrey, bien entendu. Comment ça va Rufus, ça fait un bail! J'espère que mon intrusion ne te dérange pas, mais quand j'ai appris que, toutes ces années après, tu essayais encore de me piquer ma femme, j'ai pas pu résister...

Désignant le décor et les costumes des années 80 autour de lui, il déclara:

- On s'y croirait hein?

- Papa arrête!

Lily avisa pour la première fois ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Plus personne ne dansait et le DJ avait coupé la musique. Toute l'attention était concentrée sur Keith. Serena poussait du coude les invités aussi rigides que des statues pour se faufiler jusqu'à la scène. Pour une raison inconnue, elle ne semblait pas du tout étonnée de tomber nez à nez avec son père après toutes ces années. Quant à Eric, il était introuvable...

- Mais tu vois Rufus, reprit Keith toujours aussi saoul, il y a un problème: tu peux PAS épouser Lily parce que Lily est déjà MA femme, tu comprends! Enfin peut-être plus techniquement, mais bon j'ai été le premier à qui elle a dit « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » alors le reste c'est que de la paperasse!

- Papa je t'en prie!

Keith fit un grand geste du bras comme s'il chassait une mouche importune. Puis, pour la première fois depuis son entrée en scène, il cessa de gigoter et réussit même à la regarder sans vaciller.

- Alors Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

- Papa, non!

- Lily, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser?

**Vous n'aviez tout de même pas oublié la cerise sur le gâteau?**

**XoXo**

**Gossip Girl**

**Fin de l'épisode**

Retrouvez prochainement la suite (et fin) dans le ...

_3x04 - Mouths wide shut_


	18. Promo 3x04

**Promo**

* 1 *

Serena tente de se frayer un chemin à travers une horde de journalistes.

- Melle Van Der Woodsen, savez-vous pourquoi votre père a été convoqué à la barre aujourd'hui?

- Avait-il un lien avec la victime ou avec le présumé coupable?

- Serena, comment votre mère a-t-elle réagi après sa demande en mariage la semaine dernière?

- Son mariage avec Rufus Humphrey est-il toujours d'actualité?

* 2 *

Serena, debout, s'exclame face aux deux enfants Humphrey allongés côté à côté sur un lit:

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que nos parents ne vont pas se marier et que nous n'allons pas former une famille!

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis... ricane Jenny.

- On ne peut pas dire que Lily ait été très claire à ce sujet, reconnaît Dan.

* 3 *

Rufus et Lily sont assis sur un canapé.

- Lily, il faut que nous parlions...

- Il me semblait pourtant que nous parlions à l'instant...

- Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plaît. Pas en ce moment.

Lily baisse la tête.

* 4 *

Dans une chambre, Jenny pousse un petit soupir d'aise tandis que Nate, allongé sur elle, passe sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille, descend le long de sa nuque et s'arrête sur son omoplate, faisant descendre la bretelle de son débardeur et celle de son soutien gorge pour mieux embrasser sa peau nue.

* 5 *

Toujours allongé à plat ventre sur un lit, Dan s'exclame:

- C'est juste que c'est tellement … énorme! On se croirait dans un polar de Stieg Larsson: crime, gros sous, sexe... Tout y est! J'ai juste du mal à assimiler le fait que, cette fois, ce soit pour de vrai.

* 6 *

**This is the moment of the last episode of the season...**

**Gossip Girl **

_**3x04 - Mouths Wide Shut**_

**4.21.11**

**On HW**


End file.
